The Mark
by noscruples
Summary: AU - Jason is a hit man. Elizabeth is the daughter of one of the richest men in the world. What happens when Jason is hired to kidnap and kill her? Can he bring himself to do it? It's rated M due to sex and violence.
1. Chapter 1 - Girl Power

A/N - I wasn't really planning to do another Liason story but this popped in my head. It's probably not going to be crazy long either (probably at the most 25 to 30 chapters - we'll see). But, I think you are really going to like it. It's an AU so it's not a GH story. But, it involves several characters. Jason isn't seen for a while after this chapter because I have to build the story. But, it will be worth the wait.

**The Mark**

Chapter 1 – Girl Power

"Sam, pass me the bottle." Elizabeth said smiling.

Sam took a chug of the champagne and passed it over to her.

"Thanks."

They all sat in the back of the limo seat dancing to the music. Liz pushed a button and the top opened up. She stood up and closed her eyes. The feel of the air on her face felt so good.

Suddenly, she was sucked back into the limo by Sam as she took her place.

"Hey!" Liz yelled.

She took the bottle from Sam's hand and took another swig as she started to succumb to the buzz.

The limo stopped and the door opened. Robin hopped in.

"Hello bitches." She yelled.

Sam ducked back in and practically tackled her. Liz and Kelly watched and laughed.

"Give me that bottle." Robin said.

Liz loved her friends. They had so much fun. They always had her back.

They pulled up to the club and the driver opened the door.

Liz fluffed her hair and put on her model face and walked out of the limo. She knew all of them looked really hot. She glared at the bouncer as he stepped aside and let them all walk in. She could hear the jealous people in line whine and she yelled over her shoulder, "Sucks to be you."

Robin laughed as the people in line booed them. They went inside and went over to the VIP area and sat down. The waitress already knew what they wanted and put several bottles of champagne down on the table.

They drank and laughed and as the night got longer, they were all drunk and having a great time. They made their way down to the dance floor and started dancing wildly. Finally, a slow song came on and they all groaned. They started making their way up to the VIP area and were climbing some stairs when Liz tripped.

Even drunk, she knew it was probably going to hurt, but she couldn't stop it. She closed her eyes ready to connect with the floor, but she never did. She opened her eyes and found herself staring into the bluest eyes she had ever seen. She blinked to make sure she wasn't unconscious.

"Hi" She managed to squeak out.

He looked at her and thought about how beautiful she was. "Hi, yourself."

He stood up straight with her still in his arms. She looked up at the stairs. All her friends were gone.

He placed her gently onto the floor. "You okay?"

She nodded.

She noticed him look onto the dance floor. "Do you want to dance?"

He looked back at her. "Sure."

The only reason he had agreed to it, was that his mark was on the dance floor. He was cheating on his wife. That wasn't the only reason why they hired Jason to kill him though. The man's wife had found out that not only was he cheating their whole relationship, but he had left her and the kids almost destitute due to his gambling. And his indiscretions were starting to leak out to the press.

He led her onto the dance floor and pulled her close. They stared at each other for a moment. He could tell she was wasted. One more drink and someone would probably have to carry her home.

"I'm Ginger."

He smiled. "I'm Michael."

He pulled her closer and then looked over to see where the senator was. He was still dancing with this really drunk girl.

Liz sunk into his chest and felt his muscles through his shirt. She bit her lip as the thoughts of doing very naughty things to him floated in her mind. Everyone thought she was some whore, but the fact is that she had only slept with one other person; her first boyfriend. And he had betrayed her. It was hard meeting people she could trust due to her family. But, right now, she was drunk and he was hot.

She pulled back from him and was about to say something when his lips crushed down upon hers. She recovered from the shock and opened her mouth and shivered as his tongue touched hers.

He could feel her melting into him and silently cursed himself. The only reason he had kissed her was because his mark had caught him staring. But, as the kiss deepened, he found himself becoming completely distracted. He pulled back his head and looked up to see his mark and the girl walking off the dance floor. He left Liz standing there with her eyes closed.

She took a deep breath and opened them and he was gone. She touched her mouth and wobbled a little before heading back to the steps. When she got to the top she looked for him and finally saw him over by the restroom. He was leaning over some blonde bitch and it looked like he was flirting with her. She cursed to herself and made her way back to the girls.

* * *

Jason flirted with the blonde and told her he'd give her 100.00 if she'd leave now before his mark got out of the bathroom. She nodded and took the money and stumbled away from him. He moved back and finally his mark came out of the bathroom. He was looking for the girl and was pissed when he didn't see her. He headed towards the back exit and Jason followed him. He already knew where the guy was headed, so he went in a different direction and then doubled back around. On the way, he grabbed a gun out of his car. His mark was stumbling down an alley when Jason came up behind him. He tapped him on the shoulder and the guy turned around. Jason had the gun behind his back.

"This is from your wife."

He pulled out the gun from as the mark's eyes widened. He shot him in the head and watched the body fall.

Jason hid the gun in his jacket, and ran back to his car. He turned the music on as he drove back to his house. But no matter what lyrics were pulsating out of the speakers, all he could think about was that kiss.


	2. Chapter 2 - Hangover

**A/N – Glad I've peaked people's interest. Thanks for the reviews! And for those who don't like Sam, two things. (1) – She has a very minimal role in this storyline. So, just skip the paragraph. I'm not even sure I've mentioned her after chapter 4 or 5. (2) – Please realize that this is not written exactly like GH. I make the characters who I want them to be. They are re-written. **

Chapter 2 - Hangover

Liz woke up and groaned. She had a headache the size of New York. She stumbled into the kitchen and grabbed some aspirin. Normally, she can drink a lot and be fine. But today, it was not the case.

She pushed the answering machine to check her messages.

"Are you hurting as much as I am? Call me." Robin said.

Liz smiled.

"Sam hooked up with some guy. I'm hungry and I need someone to go eat with. Call me." Kelly said.

"Elizabeth, this is your father…."

That sobered her up a little bit.

"I need to talk to you right away. Meet me at home at 11:30."

She looked up at the clock. It was 10:50 a.m.

"Shit" She said running to the bathroom.

She took a quick shower, threw on some clothes and make up, tied her hair up, and ran out the door. She jumped in her car and sped off. She wasn't stupid enough to leave the house looking really bad. She always seemed to run into the paparazzi when that happened and it was like a bad mug shot that would haunt you for the rest of your life.

* * *

She pulled up to the gate and heard a voice.

"It's me idiot, open the gate."

She only had a minute to spare. Her father hated it when people were late. She cursed under her breath as the gate took way too long to open and she squealed up the long driveway. Liz jumped out and ran to the door. She flung it open and her dad was standing there.

"You're late."

Liz rolled her eyes and kissed him on the cheek. She followed him to his office and sat down. She didn't remove her sunglasses.

Dr. Jeffrey Webber was a very successful business man. He started out in medical devices and due to cutting edge technology advances, he grew his business in a multi-million dollar company. From there, he started an investment firm which landed him into the billionaire club. He always made his kids work. He spoiled them sometimes, but at the heart of it, he taught them to be successes on their own. He was very proud of Liz. She went to school and worked hard to start her business. Every cent he invested in her, she paid back. He just wished she didn't go out so much. Her picture was splashed on TMZ this morning, along with her girlfriends and the story was entitled "Socialites Gone Wild."

"Take those things off."

"It's bright in here."

He didn't argue.

"What's going on dad?"

She knew he couldn't be mad at her. They had barely spoken and she was always busy with her business. Maybe he had seen TMZ again, she thought to herself.

"I need you to move back home."

"Am I being punked? Seriously, where are the cameras?" Liz said looking around the room.

"What the hell does being punked mean?"

Liz shook her head and sat back down. "Nevermind"

Liz took off the glasses and stared at him. "Have you been drinking? Really dad it's before noon."

He shook his head. "I'm serious. I need you to move back."

"Why in the world would I want to move back home?"

"Because, I've gotten some death threats lately which I'm really concerned about."

Liz rolled her eyes. It wasn't like they hadn't had them before.

She stood up and started walking to the door. "I'm out of here, tell mom I said hi."

"Please, if you're not going to move back can you at least allow me to give you a body guard?"

She paused and looked back at him.

"Let me think about it."

* * *

She jumped back in the car and called Kelly. "I need everyone to meet me at Canters."

She hung up and drove. She really didn't want someone following everywhere. But, the look on her dad's face had worried her.

She parked her car and walked in. She put in her name and then waited for them to show up. They trickled in one by one. They were seated and ordered some drinks as they looked at the menu.

"Sam, perhaps you should order the jumbo dog." Liz said smiling.

"Oh wait, you already had one last night." Kelly said as everyone laughed.

"Ha, ha."

"Who was it this time?"

"Brody."

"What!" They all said groaning.

"Why do you keep doing this to yourself?" Robin said shaking her head.

All the girls came from rich families except for Kelly. But, even though they may have grown up privileged, they all were successful in their own right. Kelly was a sex therapist and she had put herself through school. Sam had her own trucking business which was one of the largest in the world. And Robin was a research scientist who owned a very successful and well respected medical research facility. Liz was a fashion designer. She owned a franchise of stores and created all of the designs they sold.

"I don't know. Anyway, besides sustenance, why did you round us up?"

The girls were distracted for a moment by this model that had walked in.

"That dress is to die for." Kelly said.

Liz smiled. "Of course it is. It's one of mine."

They all laughed.

The waitress took their orders, and then Liz took a sip of her drink.

"My father summoned me this morning."

They all rolled their eyes. "What did the tyrant want this time?" Robin said.

"He wants me to get a bodyguard."

"Really?" Kelly said looking naughty.

They all laughed.

"I didn't think of it like that." Liz said smiling.

"Are you going to get one?"

"I don't know. He did look pretty worried. I'll admit, the more I think about it the more it's creeping me out." She said looking around.

"Well, look at it this way, if you do it then maybe it will get him off of your back."

"Maybe, so what's the plan for tonight?" Liz said.

The rest of them groaned.

"Come on you losers. It's Saturday."

"I think I'm going to pass." Sam said quietly.

"Why do you let him get under your skin? You know he's with someone else." Robin said exasperated.

"Well, what about the rest of you?"

"I'm in." Kelly and Robin said at the same time.

"Good." Liz said smiling.

They ate their food and talked about what had happened the previous night.

* * *

"Mr. Jacks, What do you want to do about the girl?"

Jerry Jacks was an international businessman. He was working on a special project with Jeffrey Webber (Liz's father). But, Jeffrey was being uncooperative and wanted all the glory for himself. So, Jerry decided he needed to teach Jeffrey a little lesson and had his people send some death threats.

"I want you to send her a message tonight. I'm sure she'll go out. She's rather predictable."

"Yes sir."

He watched the man walk out of the office. It was time to tighten the screws.


	3. Chapter 3 – Direct Threat

**A/N – Alright, since Georgiegirl75 asked nicely and she's having a crappy Monday (I feel your pain). You get two chapters today only. **

Chapter 3 – Direct Threat

Liz hopped into the limo. She sipped on some champagne as they drove to pick up Kelly and Robin. She saw that her father had left her several messages, but she ignored them. She'd deal with him tomorrow.

She smiled as they piled into the car.

"Nice cleavage." She said eyeing Kelly's outfit.

"Thank you." Kelly said smiling.

They all toasted to a good night out.

"Hold on." Kelly said dialing her phone and putting it on speaker.

Liz turned down the radio.

"Hey loser, what are you doing?" Kelly said to Sam.

"I'm in the middle of something," She said whispering.

"I'm sure you are…" Robin said.

Laughter filled the limo. They heard a guy's voice in the background.

"Please tell me you are not with him."

"I've got to go. Have fun. Bye." Sam said hanging up the phone.

They all groaned.

"We need to de-Brodify her."

They all toasted to that.

The limo pulled up to the club and they got out.

"Come in ladies." The bouncer said smiling and staring at Kelly.

They all sauntered past him.

"Take a picture next time." Kelly said smirking at him.

The girls all laughed and went inside. The made their way to a private seating area and ordered some drinks. Some rapper walked in and nodded at them. They smiled and he sent over a bottle of champagne.

"This is yummy." Kelly said sipping it.

Liz had sat her little purse on the couch next to her and they were distracted by a few more people who had come in and were chatting with them.

She excused herself to go to the bathroom. When she was finished, she went to get her lipstick out of her purse and saw a piece of paper in there. She didn't remember putting anything into her purse. She took it out and read it.

"You're gonna die."

She stood there staring at it and looked around in the bathroom to see if she was alone. She tried to dial Kelly and then Robin but they didn't answer. So, she dialed Sam.

"I know this sounds crazy, but I need you to come get me now." She said forcefully.

Sam sat up in bed. She had heard the fear in Liz's voice.

"Where are you?"

"I'm at Club Excess."

"I'll be right there."

* * *

Sam looked over at Brody who was sleeping on the bed one last time and then jumped up. She threw on a dress and freshened up her makeup in case she had to go inside. She grabbed her keys and jumped in the car.

* * *

Liz texted Kelly and Robin that she had to leave and that they could take the limo. She left the bathroom and motioned for one of the security guards.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but do you mind walking me to the front? Some guy has been following me."

He smiled at her and led her through the maze of people. She was relieved when they made it to the front and she stepped outside. She made sure the security person could see her. Finally, Sam pulled up.

She hopped into the car.

"What's wrong?" She said.

Liz handed her the note.

"Shit. Where do you want me to go?"

"My parent's house…."

Sam nodded and she started to drive.

"I take it this means you're going to take them up on the bodyguard."

"At this point, I'd be willing to get about 10 of them."

Sam smiled. She was really worried.

They pulled up to her parent's gate and Liz typed in a code. They waited for it to open and drove inside.

"Let me know if you need anything else." Sam said hugging her.

"Thank you."

She watched Sam drive away and she realized she didn't have the key to her parent's house. She walked around the side and tapped on a window. Finally, William his head peeked out. He gave her a 'thumbs up' as she made her way back to the front door.

"Elizabeth is everything okay?"

"It will be. I'm going to sleep in my room tonight if you don't mind."

"Of course not"

She said goodnight and walked up the staircase to her room. She walked inside. It was just how she had left it. She smiled and pulled off her dress and went over to the dresser and got out a tee shirt and pants. Liz then went into the bathroom and removed her makeup. She climbed into bed and fell asleep.

Liz's dad was walking to go downstairs when he noticed her door was closed. He was pretty sure that it was open when he went to bed. So, he opened the door and saw her in the bed. He smiled to himself and walked over and sat next to her. It always amazed him how beautiful she looked why she slept.

Liz's eyes fluttered open and she jumped backwards.

"Dad"

"What's got you all jumpy?"

"Nothing, you just startled me."

But, he had seen the fear in her eyes.

"You want to tell me why you spent the night?"

Liz got up and walked over to the dresser. She grabbed the piece of paper, put it into his hand, and then walked into the bathroom and shut the door. When she came out, he wasn't there. She ran downstairs to find him.

* * *

"Dad?"

He was in his study.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm getting a body guard for you and I don't want to hear another word about it."

She sat down on the chair.

"Don't worry, you won't."

She waited for him to finish the call.

"So, it's settled. He'll come by here in a few hours and pick you up and take you home. There will be other guards watching your house after hours."

* * *

Liz sat on the porch with her mom. She took a sip of lemonade and studied her mother's face. She mostly took after her.

"Your father didn't mean for any of this to happen you know."

"He never does."

"He's doing all he can to protect you Lizzy."

"Please don't call me that. Have you spoken to Steve?"

"Yes, I spoke to him yesterday. He's studying for an exam, so don't bother him."

"I never bother him mother."

"You know what I mean."

Her mother wasn't happy with Liz because she had tried to set her up with a few men and Liz didn't like any of them. And after giving up all her dreams to be the perfect wife, mother, and socialite, she didn't want to hear about Liz's success or dreams. The problem is that her mother was not even close to being perfect. She was an alcoholic and miserably lonely.

She saw her dad walk up to them.

"Liz, this is Calvin Goddard. He will be your bodyguard."

Liz looked at him carefully. He was probably mid 40's and very fit. He was bald and had on big sunglasses. He held out his hand so Liz shook it.

"Stick close to my baby."

"I will sir, shall we go?" He said to Liz.

"Yes, I just have to go get my purse and things."

She said goodbye to her parents and ran upstairs. She got her things and met him at his car.

* * *

"So, how are you going to play this?" She asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you sleeping at my house?"

He smiled. "No. But, I will have another person watching your house all night."

"What if I want to go out?"

"Then I'll be there."

"Are you carrying a gun?"

"Yes."

"Are you married?"

"No." He said looking over at her. "Why?"

"Oh, you're kind of my friend Kelly's type."

"I really am not going to have time to date. This is serious and I take my job seriously."

Liz didn't say anything for a moment. They pulled up into her driveway and they got out.

They walked up to the house.

"Do you have an alarm?"

"Yes."

She opened the door and went up to the keypad.

"That's odd. It's off."

He put his hand out. "Wait here."

He took out his gun and Robin came from around the corner with a cereal box.

"Freeze."

Robin screamed, dropped the box, and put her hands up.


	4. Chapter 4 - Intrusion

**A/N – Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad everyone is enjoying the story.**

Chapter 4 - Intrusion

Liz burst into a fit of giggles. "Oh my God, how come I never get anything on video? This is classic."

Calvin put his gun down and Robin put down her hands.

"What the…."

"It's my new body guard, Calvin."

"I'd like to say it was nice to meet you…" Robin said shaking his hand.

She grabbed the cereal box and Liz followed her into the living room.

"What the hell happened to you last night?"

"I got a note that scared me. I found it in my purse when we went to the bathroom."

Robin was dumbfounded. "Well how did it get into your purse? Didn't you have it in your hand the whole night?

Liz thought back. "No, I think I did lay it on the couch for a minute."

"This is crazy."

"I know. It's a little bit unnerving."

Robin smiled and looked at Calvin and then over at Liz. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Liz smiled. "Already thought it…"

Robin dialed her phone. "Kelly, can you come over to Liz's?"

"Sure, I'll be there soon."

Kelly ran through Liz's front door and went into the living room.

"What's up heffas?"

Robin smiled. "Nothing"

Kelly plopped on the couch next to them and finally looked up and noticed the man in the kitchen.

"Who the hell is that?"

"My bodyguard…"

"Well, he's no Kevin Costner but he'll do."

They all giggled.

"Why'd you leave us last night?" Kelly said.

Liz explained the whole thing.

"I can't believe you got Sam to detach from Brody's hip."

"Me either." Robin said.

"You know she's there if you really need her."

The phone rang. It was Sam.

Kelly and Robin watched Liz's face as she spoke to her. She hung up.

"Our girl needs us."

They all looked at each other.

"We can take my car." Kelly said.

* * *

They all climbed into the SUV. Calvin sat in front with Kelly and Robin and Liz sat in the back.

Kelly flirted with Calvin the whole way, much to Calvin's embarrassment. They drove for about 15 minutes before pulling into Sam's driveway.

They all hopped out and knocked on the floor. No one answered. Liz tried the door knob and it turned so they went in.

"Sam?"

They went upstairs and found her curled into a ball on her bed. Liz asked Calvin to stay out in the hallway, and she shut the door.

Robin had crawled in bed beside her. She held Sam as she cried. She finally had calmed down.

"What happened?" Liz asked softly.

"She's back from tour, so he left me."

"Sam…" Robin said.

"I know I brought it on myself and I know I shouldn't have slept with him again. But, I did. I just can't stop myself from loving him." She said starting to cry again.

"They stayed with her until she finally fell asleep."

* * *

Kelly drove them all back to Liz's house. She then left and Robin and Liz ordered some pizza.

They took a few slices and then handed the box to Calvin. They went into the living room and ate and watched some reality t.v.

"Maybe you should get your own reality show. You lead an interesting life, you're beautiful, and no one would try to kill you because millions of people would be watching."

Liz smiled. "I can't believe I didn't think of that."

She looked over at Calvin. "Would you be interested in being on television?"

"Hell no"!

They all laughed.

Robin finished eating and then she headed out.

"Well, let me know if you need anything."

"I will."

They hugged. Liz went into the kitchen and started cleaning up. She bagged up the trash and opened the back door just in time to see someone run and jump over her back well.

"Calvin" She yelled.

Calvin ran to her. "What's wrong?"

"I saw someone in the backyard."

"Stay here and lock the door."

She nodded.

About 10 minutes went by before Calvin knocked on the door. They had come up with a secret code that would be said in emergencies.

"Rabbit"

Liz opened the door and let him in.

"They are long gone. There's nobody out there."

Liz nodded. She finished getting everything cleaned and then turned to go upstairs to bed.

"Calvin, would it be too much to ask that you stay here with me tonight?"

He nodded. "Yes, I can sleep on the couch."

"No, can you please sleep in my room?"

He looked at her funny but he helped her close down the house and then they walked upstairs. He went in another room and grabbed the mattress from the bed and pulled it into her room.

"Thanks for doing this. I'm a little nervous."

He smiled. "No problem."

He took off his shoes and shirt and climbed into his bed. Liz took one last look at him before falling asleep.

At 2:15 a.m., her window shattered.

She screamed. Calvin had already jumped up. He threw on his shoes and had his gun drawn. He made his way over to the window, but he couldn't see anyone in the yard. He backed over to her bed and scooped her up. He didn't want her to cut her feet and he put her down in the hallway.

"Where are your clothes?"

"In my bedroom, but I do have another room that is just a big walk in closet."

He followed her down the hallway and they went inside. She flicked on the light and she picked some things out. He turned around as she got dressed.

"Where are we going?"

"To my apartment."

They walked past her room and he grabbed his shirt and put it on. She walked behind him as they went downstairs and then he checked the front of the house. He motioned for her and she locked the door and ran to his car. They hopped in and drove off.

* * *

It didn't look like anyone followed them and he pulled into his parking garage. They got on the elevator and went inside.

"It's nothing fancy, but it will do for the night."

She nodded. She was exhausted.

He went into his room and pulled back the comforter.

"I just changed the sheets today, so you're all set. The bathroom is over there." He said pointing.

She took off her shoes and jacket and climbed into his bed."

"Where are you going to sleep?"

"On the couch…"

She watched him walk out of the room with mixed emotions. On one hand, she was terrified, but she was so tired she ended up falling asleep.

Calvin tried to fall asleep on the couch. But, he kept going through everything in his mind. It was almost like someone was playing with them. He thought to himself. He got up and walked to the room because he thought he heard someone talking. He opened the door and realized Liz was having a nightmare.

He sat on the side of the bed and tried to wake her. She woke up completely startled.

"It's okay. You were having a nightmare."

She sighed. "I'm sorry I woke you."

"I wasn't asleep."

"Please stay in here with me."

He nodded and got a blanket. She handed him a pillow and he started to lie down on the floor.

"You know what? This is ridiculous. You can stay in the bed. Just sleep on top of the covers." Liz said.

"I don't think that would be very appropriate."

"We are two adults. I'm not going to attack you and vice versa. If we are going to have to spend all this time together, we might as well start trusting each other."

He smiled. He walked around the bed and lay on top of the covers.

Liz felt very safe that he was closer to her. They both fell asleep pretty quickly.

When she woke up in the morning, he wasn't in the bed. She went to the bathroom and then went into the living room.

"Good morning. Do you want some coffee?" He said.

"No, I don't drink it. Thanks anyway."

"How about some juice?"

She smiled. "That would be nice."

She took the glass from his hands. "I cancelled my morning meetings, but I'm going to have to go in this afternoon".

"I had someone go over and check your house. It's fine. They are fixing the window as we speak."

"How did they get in?"

"I have the key to your backdoor remember? He came over and got it from me."

"So, I take it this guy is trustworthy?"

"He better be. He's my brother."

Liz finished her drink and they finished dressing and then drove back to her house.

* * *

Jason had just finished his morning run on the beach. He sat down and drank some water and stared out at the ocean. He thought about what his life would have been like if he had made different choices. He wanted out of the business badly. He decided he was going to do one more job and then he was out. He had saved most of the money he had made over the years. So, he had a rather substantial nest egg. He did live in L.A., so he considered being a body guard or maybe start a security company. One last mark, he said to himself.


	5. Chapter 5 – Out of Focus

**A/N – Thanks again for all of the reviews. I really do appreciate it! And for Sam haters (I guess I should have anticipated the controversy…oblivious….helllooo), there is only 1 more conversation with her and a few name mentions. So, as I said, she's really not an issue.**

Chapter 5 – Out of Focus

When they pulled up to Liz's house, there was a workman coming out of her house.

Calvin stopped and spoke with him.

Liz went inside. It just felt a little creepy to her at the moment. But, she went upstairs and went into her bedroom. He had cleaned up all the glass and there was a new window. She peered out for a moment. It was impossible to see anything beyond the back wall.

"You okay?" Calvin said walking into the room.

"Yes. I'm fine."

"You're a lot tougher than I thought you'd be."

Liz turned and looked at him. "Thanks, I think."

He chuckled. "Why don't you go get ready for work?"

She nodded and went and picked out some clothes. She ran a bath and slowly got ready.

"Hello?" She said picking up her phone.

"Why aren't you at work?" Robin said.

"We had a little incident last night."

"We who?"

"Me and Kevin Costner"

"Oh wow, is everything alright?"

"Yes. I'm back at my house getting ready for work now."

"What do you mean back at your house? Where did you spend the night?"

"His place"

Robin started laughing.

"Stop that, it was completely innocent."

"If you say so….."

"Look, maybe I can meet you for dinner somewhere?"

"Sorry, but believe it or not, I have a date."

"With who?"

"Patrick"

Liz had heard a lot about this Patrick person, most of it wasn't good.

"You've got to be kidding me. Are you pulling a Sam?"

"Hell no, he's not taken."

"That's because he's too busy dating all the nurses."

Robin laughed. "Well, I have a feeling I'm going to put an end to that."

Liz smiled. She did believe that Robin could. "Well, good luck with that."

"I don't need luck."

They both laughed.

Liz went downstairs and saw Calvin out back by the wall. She went in the refrigerator and got some stuff out for lunch.

He walked back inside. "That looks good."

"See anything interesting?"

"Not really."

She made them both a sandwich and they sat down at the table.

"So, when we get to work, where do you want to hang out?"

"I'll let you know when we get there. I need to walk around the place."

"It's not really a big building. I have warehouses where all the sewing and distribution is done. I basically have a big loft on Melrose. It has some office space and a few desks. The rest is open space where I and a few other seamstresses make magic happen."

He nodded.

* * *

They finished eating and headed out. Liz turned on the alarm and they got in the car. It was about a 20 minutes ride with no traffic. Liz looked out the window and thought about how much her life was changing in such a short time. She desperately wanted her freedom back. When they got there, she parked the car and they went inside. There were several other employees inside as well as some models.

Liz greeted everyone and went inside. Calvin milled around the building for a minutes making sure it was secure.

Liz's secretary gave her an itinerary for the rest of the day and they settled in.

The time flew as she had meetings and fittings back to back. They ordered in for dinner and finished at 9:00 p.m.

She found Calvin sitting in a chair by the door.

"Heah, I need to drop this package off in Malibu."

He nodded and they head to her car.

"You want to drive?" She said throwing him the keys.

They headed off and Liz was glad that they had avoided traffic, but she was really tired. The last 48 hours were starting to take their toll on her.

She dropped the package off and they headed back.

"Do you always work that late?"

"Not always, but maybe several times a week. I got a late start today too."

He nodded.

"I have a great assistant. She usually can run things pretty well when I'm not around. And, I'm usually ahead a few campaigns for designs. Good thing I'm not the boss, because I'd swear she was gunning for my job."

Calvin laughed.

"Shit" Calvin yelled.

A car came from out of nowhere and it was heading right towards them. At the last minute, it jerked back into the right lane, but it partially clipped them and due to the angle, it made Liz's car spin out of control.

Liz sat there and it was like everything was in slow motion. They were spinning, felt Calvin's arm reach out in front of her and hold her back. She saw the panic in his eyes as they stared at each other until the force of the cars trajectory didn't allow for it. They struck something. They airbag inflated and she felt pain. And then suddenly, she was upside down. The noise was horrible as everything around her started to fade; and then…..darkness.

Luckily, someone had heard the crash and called the police.

* * *

When Liz woke up, she was being wheeled into the hospital. She started to panic, but a nurse was trying to assure her that she would be okay. She started yelling for Calvin and tried to sit up and then she couldn't focus anymore. She laid there as a blur of lights and faces hung above her. She heard random voices and people touching her, and then she closed her eyes.

* * *

Her father was sitting at his desk when he saw the breaking news footage. There was a picture of Liz being put into the ambulance that was everywhere on the internet. He called for his driver and they rushed to the hospital.

* * *

Robin was watching some television when the news broke in.

_Socialite Elizabeth Webber, known for her partying ways and fashion design house, has been rushed to the hospital._

_They flashed to the car. _

Robin stopped munching on popcorn. "Holy shit."

_Sources say there was a man in the car. We're not sure who was driving or if alcohol is involved._

"Pigs." Robin said under her breath.

_What we can tell you is that Ms. Webber was unconscious when they put her in the ambulance._

_Stay tuned…._

Robin clicked off the television and sat there for a moment. She couldn't lose her. She was her best friend. She jumped up from the couch and threw on some jeans and a top and flew out the door.

Robin walked into the waiting room. She could see Liz's parents comforting each other. She went to walk over to them and two very large men stepped in front of her.

"Sorry ma'am."

Liz's father saw the commotion. "It's okay, she's a friend."

They stepped out of the way and Robin ran over to them. "Is she okay?"

"She's stable but they are still doing tests. "

"What happened?"

"We're not sure. The police are investigating."

"Was Calvin with her?"

"Yes, he's in the operating room as we speak. It looks like he took the brunt of the accident."

Robin sat down next to them. She wondered to herself if this was on purpose or truly an accident."

A doctor walked up to them and they all stood up.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Kim. Your daughter is going to be fine. She has a concussion and some bruised ribs from the airbag. She threw her hands up in front of her when it deflated, so she's bruised on her arms. She has a few cuts from glass, but we were able to clean them out and she should be just fine. "

"Thank God." Liz's mother said.

"Can we see her?" Her father said.

"Yes, you can. She's not awake right now and since we have to keep waking her every 2 hours, I don't want to interrupt that. So, you can see her, but briefly please."

"Thank you doctor." Liz's mother said.

They all walked to her room. Robin watched as Liz's parents went in. Liz was asleep so they didn't stay long.

"I'll sleep here in the room with her tonight if you want." Robin said quietly.

"No dear, you should go home and get some rest." Liz's mother said.

"Actually, I think that is a great idea." Jeffery said. He knew that Liz would probably appreciate a familiar face in the room, and at least someone would be watching over her. He was going to have a body guard sit in the waiting room which was not far from the room.

Robin smiled. "I'll take good care of her."

She watched them leave and she got the pull out bed ready in the room. She turned the light off and lay down. She almost didn't want to shut her eyes for fear that something bad would happen. She fought for as long as she could and then fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6 – Wide Awake

**A/N – Thank you for all the encouraging reviews! I do really appreciate it! It's going to get pretty interesting after this chapter!**

Chapter 6 – Wide Awake

Robin woke up around 6:00 a.m. She didn't get the best sleep since they woke Liz up so much. She went in the bathroom and freshened up and then sat down in a chair. The bodyguard had brought her some coffee which she sipped on. Liz finally started to stir at 7:00 a.m.

"Hey there sleepy head." Robin said smiling.

Liz tried to focus. "Robin?"

"You're still in the hospital. You and Kevin Costner were in an accident last night."

Liz struggled to remember what happened. It took her a few minutes, but she did remember right before the crash.

"Is he alright?'

"I'm not sure. Last night, he was still in surgery when I came to visit you. I can go try to find out something."

Robin left the room and went to the nurse's station.

"Excuse me, there was a man named Calvin who was brought in with Ms. Webber in room 2094. He was in surgery last night and I wondered if you could give me an update."

The nurse checked with another nurse who was on call that night and came back.

"I'm really sorry, but he's in a coma. I can't really give you any more information at this time."

A man walked up towards her. "Did I just hear you ask about my brother Calvin?"

Robin smiled. "Yes. I'm a friend of Liz Webber. She woke up and asked about him. How is he doing?"

Robin could tell the man looked really tired.

"He hit his head pretty hard and it caused some brain trauma. That is why they think he's in a coma. He's banged up but nothing really serious. They did some surgery to relieve some of the pressure last night. Now, it's just a waiting game."

Robin nodded.

"How is Liz?"

She smiled. "She's okay. She has a concussion and some bruised ribs."

He gave a small smile. "Good. Tell her to please be careful."

"I will. I hope your brother is better soon."

Robin nodded and went back to Liz's room. Liz looked at Robin's face and she thought Calvin was dead. She started to cry as Robin came over to the bed and explained what was going on.

She finally settled down. She was in a lot of pain so Robin went and got the nurse. They called the doctor who came in and looked at her chart.

"Hello Ms. Webber, I'm Dr. Wright. I'm looking at your chart and it appears you have some bruised ribs and some other bruising on your arms and face. That is probably what's causing your discomfort."

He had the nurse give her something.

"How long do I have to stay here?"

"You have a pretty nasty bump on your head. I would prefer you stay here until tomorrow. That way, we can monitor your progress."

Liz nodded.

"The good news is that we won't have to wake you up every 2 hours."

Liz smiled and watched him walk out.

* * *

The nurse walked in. "Ms. Webber, there is an officer outside who'd like to speak with you."

She nodded. The officer strode into the room.

"Hello, I'm Detective Moore."

Liz watched the older man walk towards her.

"Liz Webber."

"I need to ask you some questions about the accident."

"Sure, I don't remember that much."

"First, who is Calvin to you?

"My bodyguard."

He scribbled down the information, and then looked up at her.

"Why do you need a bodyguard?"

"I get followed by the paparazzi a lot."

"Can you tell me what you were doing in that area?"

Liz told him the whole story and waited for a response.

"So, there was no drinking or drugs involved?"

He studied her carefully to see if there was any hesitation, but there wasn't.

"Absolutely not."

"So, you say there was another car driving right at you?"

"Yes, I can't tell you what kind of car because their fog lights were on and it blinded us."

He asked her a few more questions and then stood up to leave.

"Alright, I'm done here. Hope you feel better. If you remember anything else, please let me know."

He handed her a card and left.

"Why don't you go home and get a shower. You need to get to work." She said turning to Robin.

"That's true. I'll sleep over again tonight if you want."

"That would be great."

"Alright, it's a deal. I'll be back later."

* * *

Liz watched her walk out the door. She was just about to shut her eyes when her dad walked into the room.

"Dad."

"Hi sweetie. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm going to be fine. Where's mom?"

"She had some kind of class she couldn't cancel, but she sends her love."

Liz knew that wasn't true but she ignored it. "Calvin is in a coma."

Jeffrey shook his head. "Yes, I know."

"I feel horrible."

"Why? It's not your fault."

"You don't know that. I'm not convinced that it was even an accident."

Jeffrey looked away. He couldn't bare to look at her.

"Dad, is there something you're not telling me?"

He looked back at her and was saved by a nurse.

"Excuse me Ms. Webber, but the doctor wants another set of scans."

Liz's dad stood up. "We'll talk later."

He kissed her on the forehead and left the room.

* * *

She fell asleep for a few hours and when she woke up, Kelly was sitting at her bedside.

"Hello sunshine."

"Kelly, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be out there trying to help the world have better sex?"

Kelly laughed. "I know, but my job is never done. I took a break from my latest mangina to see how you're doing."

Liz laughed. "I'm feeling a little better; just really sore."

"Sorry to hear about Calvin."

"Robin?"

"Yes. She texted us. You know, I have an extra bedroom. Why don't you stay with me for a while?"

"That's really nice of you, but I can't put you guys in danger."

Kelly thought for a minute. "Liz, I don't know what is going on, but I think it's starting to go too far."

"I agree. But, don't worry, I have a plan."

"Are you going to let us in on it?"

Liz looked away.

"That's what I thought. You don't have to do this alone you know. "

"I know."

Kelly gave her a hug. "Get some rest."

* * *

A few hours later, Sam showed up.

"Hey."

"Hi. I was hoping you'd stop by today."

"I had to make sure you were okay."

Liz nodded.

"You are okay, right?"

"Yes. I will be."

"You want to tell me what you plan on doing?"

"Did you talk to Kelly?"

Sam smiled. "Maybe"

"Just know that I may have to disappear okay."

Sam nodded.

"If I do, I'll text you one word 'Rabbit' so you'll know I'm okay."

"Okay."

Liz knew that Sam understood and wouldn't try to talk her out of anything.

"Thank you Sam."

Sam hugged her and sat back down.

* * *

Jeffrey sighed and plopped down into his chair. He had gotten another message. This one was more ominous. It said that Steve had been taken. He went over everything in his mind. He knew he could end this right now if he'd just hand over what they wanted but he just couldn't do it. He knew that made him a horrible person. But, he just had too much time and money invested in this project to throw it all away, even if that meant that his son might die. He made a few calls in New York to try and track him down. Then, he sat staring at a family picture.

"God forgive me" He said quietly.


	7. Chapter 7 – Reality Sucks

**A/N – Thanks for the reviews. **

Chapter 7 – Reality Sucks

It was a week before Liz started to feel better. She still had some bruising but other than that, she was fine. It had been a rough week though. Calvin was still in a coma and she kept regular tabs on him. But, she really missed his company.

Her father had called her, so she headed over to his house. She was hoping she could get the truth out of him for once.

She entered his study and immediately noticed the look on his face.

"I really need you to move back home."

Liz shook her head.

"Are you ready to tell me what is really going on?"

"It was a bad business deal. I screwed up and I think someone wants me out of the picture."

Liz swallowed hard. "And how exactly would moving home fix everything?"

"I need to protect you and keep you safe."

"Don't you think if we're all in the same place that's giving them easy access?"

His dad sighed and looked down at the table. "Please don't fight me on this. These people are dangerous."

Liz felt the anger boiling up inside of her.

"I have a good life. Hell, I have a great life. I have an awesome job, and I have great friends. Now, you're sitting here telling me that you did something ridiculously stupid and all of our lives are in danger?"

"I'm sorry."

"Can't you pay them off? You're like richer than God."

He shook his head no.

"Did you call the freaking police?"

"I can't."

"Why?"

She said standing up leaning over his desk.

"They have your brother."

She fell back in the chair stunned by what he said. She felt the tears well up in her eyes.

Liz's brother Steve was attending medical school in New York.

"What do they want?" She said angrily.

"They want a micro chip. It will change the face of medicine forever."

"Well, give it to them then."

"I can't."

"You already have more money than you know what to do with. Just give them the damn chip." Liz yelled.

Her father banged his hand on the table. "It's not just about that. Our name will be in every medical journal and be known throughout history."

She stared at her father.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?"

"Watch your language." He growled.

"Are you really trying to lecture me on my language right now?" Liz yelled. "You don't get to tell me what to do anymore. I'm done with you. If my brother dies, I swear I will kill you myself."

Her mother entered the room and found them staring at each other.

Liz whipped around and her mom was taken aback by the look on her face.

Liz stomped to the door. "Why don't you ask daddy where Steve is?"

Her mother gave her a blank look and Liz pushed past her and hopped back into her car.

She drove wildly. She wasn't sure where she was going and ended up heading towards the beach. She parked and walked down the hills to get to the ocean. She sat on the beach and cried and cried. And once she finally calmed down, she sat and thought about her options. Liz got back into her car and got herself together. She re-applied her makeup and took a deep breath. She turned on the car and drove to the bank. Liz withdrew enough money to survive on for a while, got some higher dollar gift cards with some of the cash, and then drove back to her house. She grabbed her passport and packed a bag. She wrote a brief note to Robin, texted the word 'Rabbit' to Sam, and then she got back in the car. Liz drove to the store and bought a pre-paid cell phone and some toiletries. Then, she drove to the hospital to talk to Calvin.

She walked into his room and hugged his brother.

"I'll give you a few minutes."

"Thank you."

She watched him shut the door and then she turned to him. She held his hand in hers.

"Calvin, I really need you to wake up."

The doctor's tried to convince Liz that he was just healing but it was so hard to see him hooked up to all of the machines.

"I'm going to go away. I just wanted to say goodbye. I just need to find my brother and bring him home. I didn't want you to think I had abandoned you. I'm going to pray every day that when I get back you'll be awake. I just need to protect myself and I feel like I'm in more danger here. I won't do anything stupid, I promise."

She squeezed his hand and kissed him on the forehead. She left the hospital, and drove to a hotel and paid in cash. She said a prayer for Calvin before she settled in for the night.

* * *

Jason made sure he couldn't be traced on his computer and started the skype call. He never turned on his webcam. No one could ever see what he looked like. He also altered his voice as well.

"Michael." Jerry Jacks said happily. "I'm glad you called me back."

"I got your email."

He saw the man smile. "I hope you found our terms to be to your liking."

"Yes, you were more than generous. Who is the mark?"

"You'll find out in time."

"Why the secrecy?"

"It's a delicate situation. "

"I really don't have time for games Mr. Jacks."

"I'm not trying to play any. The money will be transferred as soon as you say yes to the job."

Jason thought for a moment. He didn't like doing business like this. He liked knowing his mark up front. There was too much risk.

"Is it a child?"

Jerry laughed. "No, it's not a child. The person is an adult, I assure you."

"And it's not the president or anything like that?"

Jerry roared with laughter. "No, no. Just say yes. I'll transfer half the money and then I'll send you the file."

Jason thought for a moment. He was ready to get out of the business. The money that Jerry was proposing would allow him to retire in style.

"Alright, make the transfer." He pushed the button on the computer. "I just sent you the account number."

Jerry smiled. "Nice doing business with you. I'll be in touch."

Jason hung up with him and went and ate some dinner, when he came back, he had bank confirmation that the transfer was made. He immediately transferred it into another account and closed the first one. He checked his email again and opened the file.

"Damn." He said looking at Liz's face smiling at him.

* * *

Liz left her car in the parking lot and took a cab to a used car lot. She had put 10,000 in her purse and walked up to a salesman.

"What do you have for around 10 grand?" She said smiling. "I need something reliable."

The man stared at her for a moment and then said, "Don't I know you?"

"I doubt it. I just moved here from Florida."

"Whereabout?"

"Tallahassee"

He stared at her for another minute before shifting. "Follow me."

He showed her a few cars and Liz chose a Ford. She paid for it in cash and left.


	8. Chapter 8 – On the Run

**A/N – Double shot Friday! Here's another chapter to make your day!**

Chapter 8 – On the Run

Jason read the file over and over. He thought about the night at the club. There was just something about her that intrigued him. But, it didn't matter anymore because he knew what he had to do.

He threw on some sunglasses and drove to her house. He parked a ways down and watched it. Some girl came by and punched in the gate number, she came right back out so Jason assumed that Liz was not home. He wrote down her license plate and entered the number in his computer software. Robin Scorpio, it said. He saved her address and then waited but Liz never came home. When it was dark, he went to the side wall. Luckily, there wasn't a house right next to her on one side, so he climbed the wall and ran towards the house. He went to the back and noticed there was a window partially opened on the 2nd floor, so he knew an alarm wasn't on. He picked the lock on the back door and made his way through the house with his gun drawn.

There was no one there. In her bedroom, he noticed that there were clothes strewn around like she had left in a hurry. There was a matching set of luggage in the closet and one piece was missing. She was on the run, he said to himself. He heard a single ring and a beep downstairs and he ran down to the kitchen. She was checking her messages. He listened and used his phone to type the number on the caller ID.

"Liz, it's Robin, where the hell are you? Call me now!"

_Beep_

"Elizabeth Imogene Webber, pick up the freaking phone or I'm going to kick your ass."

Jason smiled to himself. There were about 5 other message from Robin and the last one was from her dad.

"Lizzybell, I'm so sorry. Please pick up the phone. I need to know you are okay. We need to talk about your brother."

Jason pressed her outgoing message which had her cell phone number on it. He jotted it down. He left the house and made his way back to the car. He plugged the phone number into his computer. From there he was able to hack into her phone account. According to the GPS tracker, she was in Nevada. He booked a plane to Vegas. He'd track her from there.

* * *

While he waited for the plane, he called Robin's number from a pay phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi, I'm looking for someone I met last night."

Robin frowned at the phone. "Who the hell is this?"

"My name is Michael. I met you at Gotham Hall."

"Really, what did I look like?"

Jason described Liz and Robin chuckled. Classic Liz, she thought to herself.

"I'm sorry but you just described my friend, not me."

"Oh, I guess I've been had."

"Sorry."

"I thought that after the kiss, that maybe she'd want to see me again. She seemed so into it."

Robin frowned. That was so not Liz. "She kissed you?"

"Yes."

Robin smiled. "She didn't tell you that her name was Ginger Lane, did she?"

Jason laughed. "Um, it's all coming back to me now. Yes, she did."

"Sorry sweetie, you sound really nice, but she only uses that name when she's not interested."

"I understand, sorry to bother you."

Jason hung up the phone. He had hit the jackpot.

* * *

Liz drove through Las Vegas. She would have loved to stop and shop but she knew she'd get noticed. Vegas was her hangout. She continued driving until she reached St. George Utah. She checked into the Courtyard Suites and collapsed into bed. Liz was exhausted. She was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

* * *

Jason rented a car. He figured there was no way she'd go to Vegas. Too many people would know her. So, he drove east. He pulled over to get some coffee and he made some phone calls. He tried to guess where she'd stay. He made about 20 calls before he hit the bullseye.

"Courtyard Suites, St. George."

"Yes, my sister is on her way to visit me and said she was going to stay at your hotel. I don't want to bother her because it's late. I just want to make sure she arrived."

"What's her name?"

"Ginger Lane."

The clerk smiled to herself, she had spoken to Ginger and remembered she said she was visiting her brother.

"Yes, she got in safely."

"Thank you so much, now I can go back to sleep."

"You're welcome."

Jason hung up the phone with a smile and jumped back into the car.

* * *

He drove to the hotel and checked in. It was about 3 am and he figured he'd get about 3 hours of sleep and wake up at 6. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Liz woke up at 7 am. She packed her things and took them out to the car. She went to a room and got some breakfast. She saw the girl who had checked her in and waved.

"Hi, hope you slept well. Your brother called last night to check in on you."

Liz almost choked on her coffee and then tried to play it off. "He did? I can't believe he was up that late."

"He sounds like a sweetie pie. Is he single?"

Liz did her best to smile. "No, sorry."

The woman made a snapping gesture and said goodbye.

Liz waited until her legs stopped shaking and she practically ran to her car. She took her phone out of her pocket and reluctantly smashed it until it was broken. She didn't want to take a chance that her phone was the way they had tracked her. She hadn't used it to call anyone, but she read all the texts her friends had sent her over and over. Liz missed them so much. She sighed and got in the car. She got back on the freeway and drove.

Jason saw her run to the car and let her get a little ahead of him before he pulled onto the road. He was glad that she had smashed the phone. He followed her and at times he passed her so she wouldn't get suspicious. Jason had no idea where she was headed. Finally, he saw her blinker and she got off the freeway. He followed a few cars behind her as she pulled into a gas station. He went down the street and filled up his tank. Jason waited to see what she was going to do and she got back on the freeway. He eased his way back on as well and they drove for 4 more hours before Liz pulled into a hotel in Salt Lake City.

Liz was starving, so she put her things into her room and went down to the restaurant. She ordered a drink and some food.

Jason watched her from across the room. He made sure that she wouldn't see him. But, he could see her. He noted the sadness in her beautiful eyes. Her hair fell into her face and he found himself wanting to go over and push it out of her face and tell her that everything would be okay. What are you doing? He said to himself.

Liz finished up and noticed there was a bar next door. At this point, she just wanted to get shit faced drunk and forget everything. She didn't even want to think about the fact that someone was tracking her. She was overwhelmed.

She went next door and sat down at the bar. There weren't a lot of people, which made her very thankful. She ordered a shot and sat down.


	9. Chapter 9 - We Collide

**A/N – Happy that everyone is excited about the story. Thanks for the reviews! Sorry for the late post. The site was down all day. I'll post another chapter later in the afternoon as well.  
**

Chapter 9 – We Collide

Jason came in the door with another man. He patted him on the back like he knew him as Liz watched him. She couldn't believe that it was the guy from Gotham Hall.

"Guiness please. And get him whatever he wants." Jason said smiling at the other man.

"Thanks Bro."

He took a swig of the beer and turned to look at her. He almost choked on it as he put it down.

"Holy…."

Liz smiled. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm visiting family. Well, they live in Colorado but I have some friends that I visited along the way. What brings you here?"

"I'm on my way to see my brother."

"Cool. What are you drinking?" He said looking down at her shot glass.

"I just had a shot."

"Of what?"

"Vodka and Peach Schnapps."

Jason made a face and Liz laughed.

"Bartender, get her another shot please."

The bartender nodded and Jason turned back to her.

"So, who was that girl you were talking to that night?"

He gave her a quizzical look and thought for a moment. "Oh. I was going to the bathroom and she was trying to hit on me."

"It looked like it was the other way around to me." She said throwing back the shot.

Jason smiled and took a swig of his beer.

"Looks can be very deceiving."

He motioned to the bartender for another shot.

She smiled.

"You owe me a dance I think."

"I do not."

"Alright, your loss."

She laughed. "And how is it my loss?"

He leaned towards her. "That kiss is pretty much burned into my brain forever. "

Liz sharply inhaled as he blue eyes seemed to look deep into her soul. She shifted and looked away so he couldn't see how much he affected her. He was beyond hot. And it really wasn't all about that. There was something in his eyes and the way he carried himself, that made her want to know everything there was about him.

He noted her reaction and stood back up and took a swig of his beer. The bartender put another shot in front of Liz.

"Actually, I'm really tired. I've been driving for hours. I think I'm going to turn in."

Liz downed the shot and got off the stool. The only reason she decided to leave was that if she had to sit there another ten minutes and look into his eyes, she would be blaming it on the alcohol.

"Well it was nice seeing you….."

She smiled. "Thanks for the shots."

"Anytime."

She started to walk away but then turned around. "You don't remember my name, do you?

Jason smiled. "No. I had a lot to drink that night."

"I remember yours, Michael." She said getting off the stool and walking to the door.

He smiled and turned around. He waited for about 10 minutes and then went to his room.

* * *

Liz woke up early and packed. When she got to the car, she saw Jason standing outside his. He slammed his phone shut and she heard him curse. She shut her door and walked over.

"What happened?"

"I have a flat and there's no spare. My parents are going to kill me."

"Look, I'm driving through Colorado. I can give you a ride."

Jason looked surprised. "Really?"

"Really. Come on."

"Wait."

"What?"

"I'm not allowed to drive with strangers. What's your name?" Jason said smiling.

Liz smiled. "Ginger."

He nodded and grabbed all his stuff and threw it into her back seat.

They drove for a while in silence.

"Where does your brother live?"

"Northeast."

They made small talk for a while. Then they stopped and had some lunch and then continued on their way. Jason had fallen asleep and woke up because Liz nudged him. Jason noticed it was sleeting.

He listened to the radio weather report. It was November, but Colorado had gotten early snow.

Liz was a little worried. "I've never driven in the snow." She said gripping the steering wheel tightly.

"You want me to drive?"

She nodded yes. "I'll pull over at the next place I can."

Jason wasn't sure where they were but there wasn't a lot of traffic.

They were in the mountains and Liz didn't have chains. She went to pull over and lost control of the car on some black ice.

She screamed as the car plunged off the side and down a steep embankment. They got lucky because a lot of brush slowed them down but they still crashed into a tree. They both were knocked out.

* * *

Jason woke up first. It was hard to focus and he struggled to remember where he was. He reached up and touched his head and there was blood. He had hit his head on the window. He looked over at her. She was laying on the airbag and she was unconscious. It all came flooding back to him. He took her pulse and was relieved that she was still alive.

He removed his seat belt and pushed his weight against the car door. He got up and tried to get himself together. It was still light out and he could see some sort of cabin in the distance. He went over to Liz's side and pried her door open. He undid her seat belt and picked her up. He could have left her there and killed her right then, but for some reason, he wanted to know more about her. He just couldn't understand why Jerry wanted her dead. And, bottom line, he couldn't bring himself to do it.

He carried her to the cabin and broke in. It was really cold. He laid her down on the couch and there was some wood inside so he lit the fireplace. He went back to the car and got their things. When he made it back he collapsed inside. His head was throbbing and he was exhausted. But, he knew he had to go outside and bring some more wood in so they could stay warm. So, he sucked it up and trudged to the side of the house and started bringing it inside. Jason stacked it up as best as he could and then went back outside for a few more trips. He was exhausted. Everything in his body ached. Liz still was not awake. He got on the opposite of the couch and grabbed a blanket. He threw it over both of them and then he passed out.

Liz woke up in the middle of the night. She saw him lying on the couch with him and looked around startled. The crash came back to her and wondered how they had gotten there. She eased off the couch and went into the kitchen. She found a flashlight and then went to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and her face was bruised. Liz was also really sore from the air bag.

She went back into the living room and threw some wood on the fire. She then saw the cut on Jason's face. She tried to wake him up.

"Michael…." She said shaking him.

He didn't wake up at first and she panicked. She shook him pretty hard and he jolted up almost knocking her aside.

"What's wrong?"

He said holding his head.

"Nothing, I just wanted to make sure that you were okay."

"My head is throbbing."

She got up and went into the kitchen and opened several cabinets. She finally found some aspirin and grabbed some water and handed it to him.

"Thanks." He said.

"Did you bring us here?"

He nodded. He saw her shiver.

"Come here."

He closed his eyes and pulled back the blanket and opened his legs.

She hesitated for a minute and he glanced at her.

"I'm not going to bite."

She settled in and he covered them both. She put her head down on his chest as she listened to his heartbeat.

"I'm scared."

He put his arms around her and held her until he heard her breathing deepen. He rubbed her back and felt her cold body turn warm. She fit perfectly in his arms. He kissed the top of her and head and then laid back and soon fell asleep.

When they got up in the morning the fire was out, so Jason cleaned up and restarted it.

She had gotten some snacks at the last stop so they ate some of it.

"How long do you think we'll have to stay here?"

Jason looked out the window.

"Probably another day or two, it's not snowing anymore and it's sunny. So, that's good."

She nodded.

"I'm not sure how far we'll have to hike out of here."

She noticed that he kept grimacing.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

She got up and came around to his chair.

"Arms up."

He looked at her. "This is really not necessary."

"Arms….up!"

He tried to lift his arms up but couldn't lift up the left one.

Liz lifted up his shirt and got the right arm out first and then took the rest of his shirt off. Besides having an absolutely stunning body, his left arm shoulder looked deeply bruised.

"Lay down." She said pointing to the couch.

He got up and lay down. "Are you always this bossy?"

She smiled. "Maybe"

She got a bag out of the kitchen and got the front door open enough to take some snow out of the drift. She sealed the bag and then put it on Jason's shoulder.

"Jesus" He said clenching his teeth.

"Sorry, but you'll thank me later."

He finally relaxed a bit. He looked into her eyes and said, "Are you really going to see your brother, or are you running away from something?"


	10. Chapter 10 – Draw me Closer

**A/N – Alright, here's your 2****nd**** chapter. Thanks for the reviews! Guest reviewer who asked why he didn't kill her. Jason is intrigued by her and wants to know why she's targeted. It's just not adding up in his mind. He's going by instinct not to mention that they seem to have a connection.**

Chapter 10 – Draw me Closer

She stared at him for a moment. She wasn't totally sure that she could trust him. But, he had taken care of her after the accident and made sure she stayed warm. She just wasn't sure she wanted to drag him into this mess. Even if she couldn't admit it to herself yet, she was totally crushing on him.

"I don't know if I know you well enough to answer that."

Jason stared into her eyes until Liz finally looked away.

"We're stuck in the middle of nowhere. All we have is each other at this point." He put his hand along her face. "Talk to me. Please, I'm here for you."

She began to cry. She didn't even know why. She was just exhausted.

"Don't cry." He said softly.

She climbed back between his legs and lay down on his chest for a minute. She took a deep breath and then looked up at him.

Jason sat up a little bit and kissed her. It wasn't as deep as the kiss from the club but it gentle and sweet. It seemed to calm Liz right down. He sat back again and Liz sighed.

She began telling him what happened as Jason listened quietly. She left out her father's name but told him as much as she could.

She finished and waited for him to say something.

He thought about everything she said and realized that Jerry was the one threatening her father.

"What's your plan?"

"Besides getting out of here? I don't know. I was just going to try to live off the money I brought with me and hide out. Having another car accident certainly wasn't in the plan."

Jason didn't say anything. He was sure that Jerry probably had already killed her brother. It was just the way a man like him worked.

"Wait, did you say another car accident?"

Liz nodded. She explained what happened with Calvin.

Jason knew that Jerry must have hired someone to scare her before he hired Jason.

After a while, he realized she had fallen asleep. He looked down at her. She had gotten under his skin. He knew he should have killed her at the hotel. But now that he knew what Jerry had on Liz's dad, he just wanted to help her. He was getting closer to her and he knew that just meant trouble.

Jason usually didn't allow himself to get emotionally involved with anyone. He couldn't in his line of work. And here he was, lying on a couch with his last mark lying on top of him when she should be lying six feet under. He had no idea how he was going to get out of all of this. If he helped her, then he would be hunted as well. But, he knew he could never hurt her.

He allowed himself to drift back into sleep. Liz slept for about 2 hours. It was the best she had sleep since she had left home.

She got up from the couch and stood by the window. It was absolutely beautiful outside. She heard him walk up behind her he put his arms around her.

"I'm going to help you."

"Thank you."

She had no idea how he could possibly help her but just the fact that he was willing, made her feel a bit safer.

He went to the bathroom and came back out. She had sat down on the couch. He started walking towards her and the lights flickered.

They both smiled.

"Let's see what is in the pantry."

There was a lot of soup so she grabbed a few cans and then went over to the stove. She turned it on and then heated the soup up. It smelled so good. She dished it out and then they sat down and ate.

"This is the best thing I've ever tasted."

Jason smiled at her.

They ate and then cleaned up. Jason found a radio and they turned it on. They listened to the weather report intently.

"It might be a few more days before we get out of here."

She nodded. At least they were safe there.

"Michael, do you think my brother is still alive? Be honest with me."

Jason looked down. "I don't know." He said softly. "There's a chance. I don't want you to give up hope entirely, but you do have to face the fact that he might have been…."

Liz just couldn't hear the words right now. "Okay…..okay…. I get it."

He pulled her into his arms. He decided to change the subject.

"So, what were you doodling earlier?"

She looked up at him and smiled. "Oh, some clothes designs. It's something I do when I have down time."

"They were pretty good. You should go to design school."

She smiled. "Maybe. What do you like to do for fun?"

"I love riding my motorcycle. It helps me get away and clear my head."

She lit up. "I always wanted to try riding one. I just didn't know anyone who owned one."

"Maybe if you play your cards right, I'll take you someday."

She stared up into his sea of blue eyes. The implications of what he said weren't lost on her. She saw his face dip down close to hers. She felt his lips gently touch hers until Jason shifted her in his arms so he could kiss her deeper.

He loved the way her lips felt. He sucked her lower lip and lightly moved his tongue around her mouth. He wanted all of her, but he knew he should probably slow it down. He was starting to get excited and didn't want her to feel pressured. He slowly pulled back the intensity and then felt tortured when his lips separated from hers.

"You're really good at that." Liz said breathlessly.

He smiled. "You make me good at that."

She smiled. She knew she should probably get up and put some space between them. She was just having a really hard time prying herself away from his beautiful body. She gave him one last smile and then got up.

"I saw a board game in the closet. Want to play?"

"Sure."

They played for a few hours. Liz kicked his ass as he finally conceded defeat. It was dinner time, so they rummaged around the panty and found a different type of soup. Liz heated it up and then sat down and ate.

"I would kill for a juicy hamburger right now." Liz said lost in thought.

Jason smiled. "That does sound really good."


	11. Chapter 11 – What you do to me

**A/N – Thanks for all of the reviews! There were a few questions. They will be answered in the next chapter. Sorry for the lateness. It's been a disaster area at work.**

Chapter 11 – What you do to me

After dinner they laid on the couch and Liz told Jason all the stories about her and her friends. Jason loved how animated she was when she spoke.

Eventually, she felt asleep in his arms. He watched her for a while, before falling asleep himself.

The next morning, they woke up and showered. Liz heated up some more soup. They listened to the weather report on the radio.

"There's definitely a break in the weather." Jason said smiling.

They finished eating and she went over to the radio and found some music. She turned to go back to the couch and he was standing right there.

He took her into his arms and started dancing with her. When the song was over, they stood there looking at each other. Jason pulled her close and they started kissing. He deepened it and Liz kissed him back hungrily. They continued to ravage each other's mouths until they finally came up for air.

"I don't know why I'm so drawn to you." She said softly.

He pulled her into him again and slowly kissed her; lightly flicking his tongue over her lips. He then sucked on her succulent bottom lip. Jason nipped at her chin as his tongue and lips slowly made their way to her ear lobe as he sucked it and lightly bit her neck. She groaned and whispered. "Michael."

She sounded so sexy that he felt himself shudder with excitement. He wished that she had said his real name as he picked her up and sat down on the couch.

She was straddling him as his hands started traveling over her body.

He pulled off her shirt and started to pull off her bra.

"You sure you want to do this?"

She smiled at him. "I'm sure."

"Are you on birth control?"

She nodded. "IUD"

He captured one of her nipples in his mouth. He twirled his tongue around it as she grinded into him. He teased her as he lightly bit her harden nipple and then flitted his tongue around it. Just being able to touch her was exciting him beyond reason.

The feel of his tongue and the sucking was making her so wet. Liz wanted him so badly. She reached down and tugged his shirt and he let go of her for a moment. She noticed he strained a bit as she pulled it over his head. She briefly took in the sight of his beautiful chest. She hated that his mouth was not on her body but she was eager to taste his. She leaned forward and planted sweet little kisses on his shoulder and then kissed his neck and let her tongue lightly dance all over his throat.

"Yes." Jason moaned as he massaged her ass with his hands.

He had to have her. So, he stood up with her in his arms and he carried her to the bedroom. He laid her down gently and started taking off his pants. She followed his lead and wiggled out of hers.

He had a beautiful body and a huge erection. She unconsciously licked her lips as he hovered over top of her and scooted her back onto the bed.

He attacked her lips once again and lowered himself on top of her. She grinded her hips into him, as Jason continued feeding off her supple body. She could feel his full erection rub against her leg and gasped at the size.

Jason reached down between them and moved her underwear aside as he found her clit and used his thumb to circle it. He recaptured her breast in his mouth as Liz's hips rose to move against his hand. He plunged his fingers inside of her as she moaned and called out his name again. Liz's breath was getting deeper and deeper as her body quivered from the vast amount of sensations he was causing. She arched her back and threw her back as beautiful noises escaped her lips.

He flipped them over and took off her underwear so she could straddle him.

"It's been a long time for me…."

"Me too…"

He pulled her head towards him so he could explore her mouth as he took himself in his hands and moved back and forth along her sweet opening which made Liz even wetter.

She slowly sat down onto his hard erection and moved up and down. It was equal parts pain and pleasure at first, until she opened all the way for him. They both found a rhythm as they moved into each other. Liz started to move faster and faster as her tightness enveloped his gorging cock. He touched her clit as they moved together which made Liz make all sorts of intelligible noises.

She threw back her head and yelled, "Oh God….yesss….. " as Jason grabbed her hips and pumped harder into her.

He flipped them over and he plunged into her long and hard as Liz screamed out and thrashed as she completely lost focus as her walls started shuddering and clamping down on Jason's cock. He felt her orgasm and couldn't hold it anymore. He started to release and whispered her name, "Liz" as they both succumbed to the pleasure. He collapsed onto the bed and slid out of her. They were both lost in their own world.

Once their breathing settled down, Liz opened her eyes and looked into his. She knew she could get lost in his eyes. They were so beautiful.

They both took turns going to the bathroom and washing up. They then returned to the bed and lay beside each other.


	12. Chapter 12 – Actions have Consequences

**A/N – Ok this is my favorite chapter so far… Thanks for the reviews and good eye on the Liz slip. Let the fireworks begin.**

Chapter 12 – Actions have Consequences

Jason smiled at her and gently pulled her into him. She kissed him very lightly which caused him to shudder.

"You do things to me, that I'd never thought I'd feel." He said softly.

"I feel the same about you."

Jason kissed her again, this time it was a deep kiss that took her breath away.

He gently rubbed her back and then her ass as Liz planted light kisses on the side of his neck.

Jason closed his eyes as his body started to respond to the feel of her lips.

"How about another round?" She said huskily as she reached for him.

He nodded and before he could say anything, she had flipped her body around and her mouth was on his cock. He moaned and pulled her body towards him as they both kissed and licked each other's pleasure points and tingled with excitement.

Jason couldn't take it anymore and slid to the side and maneuvered himself behind her. He leaned forward and whispered, "I want to fuck you so hard."

Liz was almost dizzy from the anticipation.

He started out gently as Liz panted and moaned beneath him. "Harder….fuck me harder." She cried.

Jason increased to such a fast pace that Liz dropped her arms so her face was into the bed. She couldn't hold herself up. He reached around and touched her as he relentlessly moved inside her until she heard him gasp and felt the hot liquid enter her body. She totally lost it and yelled so loud Jason thought he had hurt her. He slid out of her fell onto the bed behind her.

Liz's body felt like she was on fire and tingling as he hugged her close. He pulled a blanket over them and they fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning they got up. They were ravenous. They took a shower together and then got dressed. Liz made some more soup and they listened to the radio again. It seems like there was going to be a break in the weather for the next few days.

"We'll stay here one more day, and then we'll try to hike out."

Liz had found some cards in the drawer, so they played poker and gin rummy.

"You're like a freaking card shark." Jason said staring at her.

Liz laughed. "I spend a lot of time in Vegas."

They played for a while and then had lunch. Jason got his computer out and Liz had found a book in the cabin and started reading it.

They did that for a few hours until they both got a little sleepy. They climbed on the couch and took a nap together.

Liz got up first. She went across the room and opened her suitcase. She noticed his laptop was still open, so she clicked off the screen saver. She figured at the least, she could play a game or something to pass the time.

She clicked on the start button and poked around. She looked at the most recent files. She clicked on one and she found herself staring at herself. It completely took her off guard. Her eyes started to tear and she went over to his bag and unzipped it, and that is when she saw the gun.

She sucked in her breath and looked at him. She flashed to when they were making love and realized he had called her Liz. He was the one. She couldn't believe it. She shook her head as tears flowed down her cheeks. It had been so long since she had trusted someone. She had given herself to him with every ounce of her being and he was just playing her.

She saw him stirring and bolted to the door. She grabbed her coat, flung the door open, and crawled over the snow drift. It was so deep that she was barely able to get anywhere.

Jason felt the blast of air and sat up. He saw the door was open and threw on some shoes and yelled after her.

"Wait." He said running after her.

He had no shirt on and it was freezing outside. He caught up to her easily and tackled her. She fought beneath him and he turned her over.

"Are you crazy?"

"Get off of me." She screamed.

He stood her up and threw her older his shoulder and walked back to the house. She fought him the whole way. She pounded on his back and screamed at him.

He climbed back into the house and dumped her on the floor.

"What the hell is the matter with you? Do you want us both to catch pneumonia? He said putting his shirt back on. You could have died out there."

Liz was crying. She got up and grabbed a broom and held it out in front of her.

Jason stared at her liked she had lost her mind. He looked around the room and saw that his laptop and his bag were ajar. He sighed and sat down.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

"Of course you are, isn't that what they are paying you to do?"

Jason froze for a minute. "Yes. But, I'm not going to do it."

"Did you know who I was in the club?"

"No. I didn't find out until after I took the job a few days later."

Liz lowered the broom. "I don't understand. Who are you working for?"

"I work on my own. People hire me to get rid of problems."

"So, I'm your problem?"

Jason sighed. "You were supposed to be my last job. Ironically, I was going to retire."

"I kissed you. I made love to you and let you in here." She said grabbing her chest. "You don't even understand how big of a deal giving myself to you was."

He stared at her. She was breaking his heart. "I'm sorry that you found out this way. But, when I kissed you and made love to you that wasn't for show."

"You didn't answer me before. Who hired you?"

"He's a business partner of your dads."

"Are you not allowed to give me a name?"

"I'm doing that for your own protection."

Liz was exasperated. "My protection… I'm in a cabin locked up with a hit man, how more unprotected can I get?"

They stared at each other for a moment.

"I still can't believe that my dad is the reason for all of this craziness."

"I'm sorry."

"Are you? For what exactly? Are you sorry for screwing me? Are you sorry for lying to me? Or are you sorry that you just didn't kill me in the first place?" She screamed.

He stood up and grabbed her and pulled her towards him. She gasped at his touch.

He kissed her with abandoned. She fought against him at first but when she opened her mouth to yell at him, he plunged his tongue inside her mouth and after a few minutes she found herself melting into him. She finally remembered that she was mad at him and ripped herself from him. She smacked him hard across the face and went into the bedroom and slammed the door shut.

Jason grimaced and sat down on the couch. He knew he had really fucked up.

* * *

Liz dove onto the bed. She almost hated being in there because it reminded her of what they did earlier.

She went over everything in her head over and over and finally cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Jason had left her alone for a few hours and then peeked inside the room. He saw that she was asleep and went and covered her up. He kissed her on the forehead and then left a note beside her and then went back to the couch. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Suddenly, there was gunfire. He dove off the couch and Liz came hurling towards him.

"Get down." He yelled.

As things shattered around him, they hurriedly put on their boots and coats. The bullets seemed to come from the side of the house.

"How did they find us?" Liz cried.

"I don't know. I'm going to go out the front door. When I yell go, you need to run as fast as you can."

"What about you?"

"Don't worry about me. I just need you to be safe."

Tears were flowing down her face. Jason grabbed her and kissed her and then said. "Let's go."

He waited for the shooting to start again and he opened the front door. The drifts were really high so he almost tossed Liz out the door into the snow. He followed her and then said, "Run."

Liz ran as fast as she could but the snow was so deep that she felt like she was getting nowhere. For once, she hated being short. Jason walked backwards as he fired his gun at the source of the shots. He hit one person but another was firing his gun relentlessly. Jason tried to hide behind a tree and as he turned to reload, he looked back at Elizabeth. That is when he heard her yelp. She turned to look at him and collapsed into the snow.

Jason fired his gun striking the other man and ran to Liz.

"Liz baby, talk to me."

He could see the blood soaking her jacket and he ripped it open.

"Jason…."

He frantically took off his coat and ripped off his shirt and held it over the wound in her chest. He didn't even feel the cold air.

"Jason…."

He looked back at her she was so white.

"I love you." She said softly before closing her eyes.

"I love you, don't you leave me." He pleaded.


	13. Chapter 13 - Escape

**A/N – Thanks for the reviews. Some of you really need to trust me a little more lol. Don't forget to check out my new story The Bodyguard if you haven't already.  
**

Chapter 13 - Escape

Jason jumped up sweating and breathing heavily. It was the 2nd night in a row he had that same nightmare. He went to bathroom and splashed some water on face. You're losing it Morgan. He said to himself. He went back on the couch and lay down. He reluctantly shut his eyes.

Liz finally woke up about an hour later and sat up. The room was dark except for a candle that Jason had lit before he left the room.

She went to get out of the bed and heard the note crunch. She grabbed it and moved over to the light.

_Dearest Elizabeth,_

_I'm so sorry. I don't know what to say to convince you that I would never hurt you. My life has not been an easy one. I've done what I had to in order to survive. When I kissed you in that club, something stirred inside of me that I didn't even know existed. When I agreed to do this job and then saw your picture, I was floored. I had to find you and when I did, I only wanted to protect you. My only intentions were making sure that you stayed safe. The man who is after you is extremely dangerous and he will do whatever it takes to get what he wants. I will not let that happen. I can't let that happen._

_I am crazy about you. Before we made love, I realized you were the best thing that has ever happened to me. I will not let you push me away. I know this is crazy and we haven't known each other for very long but I do really care about you. I know you're mad and you have every right to be. But, I need to know that in the end, you will give us a chance. I will do everything in my power to protect you. Just believe in me and that there could be an "us"._

_All yours,_

_Jason_

She gasped as she read his real name. Liz cried as she re-read the note. She wanted to believe him but she was just so scared and hurt. She wished that she could talk to her girlfriends. She needed them so badly right now.

The bottom line is that Jason was all she had. Mad or not, she knew that he would protect her. She knew that he would give his life for her.

She opened the bedroom door and went out into the living room. Jason was sleeping on the couch. She walked over to it and stood over him as he was stirring.

Jason's eyes jerked open and he stared back at her. He finally opened up the blanket and Liz climbed inside. He kissed her on the head and she snuggled into him. They didn't say a word and fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning Jason woke up because he heard some loud sounds. He didn't know where it was coming from. He woke her up and they got off the couch. He looked out of the window but he didn't see anything.

"It sounds like it's getting closer."

He looked over at her. "Get in the shower and let's get our things packed."

They both showered and changed and ate some soup.

"You okay?" He asked softly.

"I will be."

"Are you going to accept my help?"

"I don't really feel like I have any other choice."

"I don't want you to feel like that. You do have choices. You could go to the police…"

"No, I don't want to because of my brother. Besides, that might just piss the guy off who hired you."

Jason nodded. "What about us?"

Liz teared up. "I just need some time okay?"

He looked down and she touched his hand. "Just give me some time to process this."

"I'll give you all the time you need. I'm not going anywhere."

She got up and cleaned up the dishes. At that moment, she saw the huge plow truck.

"Jason."

He jumped up and grabbed his coat. A man had shoveled some of the snow out.

"You folks alright?"

"Actually, we've been stuck here and could use a ride."

The man nodded. "Get your things and hop in my truck. I'll give you a ride back to the highway."

Jason smiled at him. He knew they had been safe there but he needed to find Jerry and end this.

Liz came up behind him with her suitcase, and the man motioned for it. Jason handed it to him and Liz started to walk out the door but she lost her balance and fell into a drift.

Jason jumped outside and pulled her out. He scooped her up into his arms and trudged towards the truck.

"Thanks."

He smiled at her. "No problem."

He put her in the truck and went and got his things.

* * *

The man turned the truck around and headed back towards the highway. It took him about a half hour to get there.

They thanked him and got out. There was another man standing next to a truck.

"Kurt, can you give these two a ride to the truck stop?"

"Sure, hop in."

Jason thanked them both and they got into the 2nd truck.

"Where you folks headed?"

"Oh, we were just going to visit my parents in Colorado."

The man nodded. "Well, I'll drop you off here and you can call for a rental car. There are a few hotels nearby as well."

"We appreciate it."

* * *

When they got there Jason hopped out of the car to get their luggage out the back and Liz was left alone in the cab of the car.

"Are you alright young lady?" Kurt said nervously.

She smiled. "Of course, why do ask?"

He pointed to the bruising on her face.

"Oh that. Unfortunately, I was driving and hit some black ice. What you see is airbag damaged."

"Alright, I'll take your word for it." He said studying her.

"Thank you for the ride. Is that diner a good place to eat? I'm dying for a hamburger."

He smiled at her. "Yup, Mildred will hook you up. Get the bacon double, it's delicious."

She smiled, "Thanks for the tip."

She got out of the car. They dragged their bags over to the diner and sat down.

"I called one of the local hotels. They have a shuttle and will come to get us in an hour or so."

"Great." She said staring at the menu; anything to avoid looking at the pain in his eyes.


	14. Chapter 14 – Growing Pains

**A/N – Thanks for the reviews!**

Chapter 14 – Growing Pains

They ordered and sat there awkwardly.

"I think the last driver thought that maybe I was in trouble."

"Really?"

"Yes, the bruises…." She said pointing at her face.

"Oh yeah? What did you tell him?"

She repeated the conversation and Jason nodded.

The waitress came by with their food.

"That was fast." Liz said eyeing the burger.

Jason laughed as she bit into it and moaned.

"That is so damn good."

They ate and paid for the bill as the shuttle pulled up.

* * *

They rode to the hotel in silence.

"Do you want your own room?" He asked as they walked up to the front desk.

"No." She was still scared that someone would find them.

He nodded.

"We need a room with a king bed please."

The woman smiled at Jason. She clearly liked what she saw.

"Sure, let me see what we have available." She said clearly flirting.

Liz abruptly put her arms through Jason's and held on tightly. Jason tried to suppress his smile.

The woman ignored her and kept talking to Jason.

"I'm going to give you our best room."

Jason smiled. "Thank you."

Liz elbowed him in the side. Jason tried not to laugh.

Jason wrote down his name. "My wife and I are very appreciative."

He could see the disappointed look on the girl's face. But even more delightful, was the shocked look on Liz's face.

He took the key card and grabbed their things. They headed for the elevator and Liz lagged behind a little bit.

"Come on wifey."

She shot him a look and got on the elevator.

"You can wipe that grin off of your face now."

That just made him smile more. "Jealous much?"

Liz's face turned red. "I was not jealous."

He shook his head. "If you say so….."

* * *

They got off the elevator and went into the room. It had a nice view of the mountains.

They put all their things down and Jason got out his computer.

Liz turned on the television. A re-run of TMZ was on so she clicked over.

_ "Robin…..Robin." The reporter yelled. "Where has Liz been?"_

_ "Awww, are you boys going through withdrawal?"_

Liz smiled to herself. God, she missed her.

_"We miss her."_

_ "Sure you do. She's out of town on business. I'm sure she'll be back soon and you can resume your stalkerish ways."_

_ "Who is your escort tonight?"_

_Robin stopped and pulled Patrick around. _

The look on his face made Liz laugh out loud.

_ "Dr. Patrick Drake." She said laughing._

_Patrick gave a funny wave and they turned and walked away._

She was startled by Jason's voice.

"You must really miss your friends."

She turned and looked at him. "Yes, I do."

She walked over to him. "What are you doing?"

He decided to trust her and tell her who was after them. "I'm trying to track down Jerry."

She nodded. "Is that him?" She said looking at a picture.

"Yup."

"I know him."

She tried to think back and then remembered where she had seen him last.

"He has a house in Aspen. About 6 years ago, I went there with my parents."

"Maybe we should check it out."

She nodded and went back over to the bed.

It took about a half hour before Jason said, "Got it. It's a few hours away."

He continued to read some reports. "It looks like he's in Germany. He comes back next week."

"Do you still want to go there?"

"Yes, I'll go tomorrow. We'll also go my parent's house so I can get some things."

She swung her head around quickly, "There really is a parent's house?"

He nodded. She noted the sad look on his face.

She got up off the bed. "What happened?"

He turned the chair around so he was facing her. "My parents were ambassadors. We were in France when we were attacked on a family outing. Something happened with their car and there was a terrible accident. I was the only survivor."

She could see the tears forming in his eyes.

"My brother was killed also. I was taken to the home of one of my father's best friends since I had no other family that was alive. He worked at the consulate. I overheard him talking on the phone one night. It turns out, that he was behind my father's death. Apparently, he thought he'd make a better ambassador. I was beyond traumatized. I didn't speak much after that and after he got what he wanted, they sent me away. Once I graduated from high school, I took some of the money that my parents left me and I went to a military training school. I admit, I wanted revenge. I learned all I could about weapons and self defense. I joined a mercenary group and I did that for a while and then I was so good at what I do, I became a team of one."

Liz went over to him and took his face into her hands. "I'm so sorry about your family."

She hugged tightly. Even though her family was screwed up, at least she had one.

Jason's computer beeped and they broke apart.

"It's him."

"Are you going to answer it?"

"No, I don't have my scrambler setup. He'd be able to track us."

* * *

Jerry waited for Jason to pick up the phone. He was pissed. He had been trying to reach him for days.

He cursed and picked up the phone.

"This is Jerry Jacks, I'd like to see you in my office as soon as you can."

He saw that Liz had dropped off the radar, but he wasn't sure if that was because she was dead or if Jason had defected. He needed to make sure Liz was handled. So, he decided to hire someone else to track her.

"Mr. Jacks, there is a man out here to see you."

"Send him in."

Jerry watched as the man strode into the room. He was tall and very muscular. He liked that he actually got to see the man's face instead of there being so much secrecy.

"Please, have a seat."

The man nodded and sat down.

"What can I do for you?"

"I hired a man named Michael to track down someone and kill them. However, I have not been able to reach him for most of the week. Do you know anyone named Michael in your business?"

"No, but that doesn't surprise me. He probably changes his alias a lot. Who is it you're trying to find?"

"A socialite named Elizabeth Webber."

The man nodded. He knew who she was and that she hadn't been seen for a while.

"Where is the last time she was spotted?"

"In Los Angeles over a week ago."

"She could be anywhere."

"Well, I guess you have your work cut out for you then."

The man nodded and left the room.


	15. Chapter 15 – Old Wounds

**A/N – Thanks for the reviews**

Chapter 15 – Old Wounds

Liz and Jason got some dinner and then returned the room. They were both really tired.

They changed and got into the bed. Jason gave her some space and stared off into the darkness.

He heard her crying. He waited until she had calmed down a little.

"You okay?" He said softly.

"Not even close."

He sighed. He hated that he was adding to her pain.

Liz sat up and flipped her legs off the side of the bed.

"I'm trying to get past what you did, but I'm so angry. I'm mad because I've had to give up my life. I have a business; people depend on me. Thank God my assistant is capable and agreed to take care of things for me."

She hopped off the bed and started walking around the room. "My father has betrayed our family in a way I never thought possible. I don't know if I can ever forgive him. My mother hates me because I'm successful. My brother moved across the country because he wanted nothing to do with them. I'm stuck in a hotel room, where the man that I'd be otherwise crazy about, lied to me and is supposed to kill me. What am I supposed to do with all of that? How am I supposed to live with that?" She said crumbling to the floor.

Jason got up and grabbed some tissues. He went over to her. He sat on the floor and pulled her into his arms and rocked her.

"I'm so sorry. I wish I would have done things differently now. But, I thought that if I told you the truth before you trusted me that you would run. I shouldn't have made love to you without telling you first. It just happened and I wanted to kiss you and touch you so badly. " His voice trailed off.

Liz sat back and wiped her face off.

Jason stood up and then helped her off the floor. He watched her walk into the bathroom and shut the door.

She sat on the closed toilet seat and tried to get herself together. She knew that Jason had let her in by talking about his family and that it was something that he probably didn't do. But, she wasn't quite ready to let it all go.

She went back into the room and got into bed without saying a word.

He turned over and they both fell asleep.

* * *

Jason steered the rental car out onto the highway, they headed to his parents house. He was so nervous. They mostly drove in silence. After several hours, they drove up into the mountains until they got to a gate. He punched a number in and the gate opened.

Liz noticed that there were no immediate neighbors. They drove up a long driveway until the house came into views. It was nice. It was 2 stories and very well kept.

"You've kept this house all these years?"

"Well, for a while someone else owned it, but then I bought it back. All of the furniture was put into storage so I just set it back up the way it was originally."

She nodded.

They went inside. There were pictures of his family everywhere. He turned up the heat and started a fire. He took her around the house and they went upstairs.

"Where was your room?"

He pointed and they went inside. He had it setup exactly how it was when he was a kid.

She smiled at the model airplanes and posters.

He showed her his parent's room. "You can sleep in here."

She nodded.

They went back downstairs and she sat on the couch. She threw a blanket over her and planned on just resting her eyes but she had fallen asleep. She woke up about an hour and half later and couldn't find Jason.

She crept up the stairs and down the hallway where she thought she heard crying. The door to the master bedroom was open and she Jason sitting on the floor cradling a picture frame. Tears were streaming down his face.

She went over to him and gentle took the picture from him and put it back on the dresser. It was a picture of his family. She went into the bathroom and grabbed some tissues and handed it to him. He took them and wiped his face. She held out her hand and he pulled her down to him and cradled her in his arms. She hugged him back until she finally felt him relaxing and she pulled her back to look at him. She touched the side of his face as a tear fell down his cheek. She went to wipe it away when he turned into her hand and kissed the inside of her wrist. He kissed a trail up her arm and then pulled her close into him. Their faces were as close as they could get without kissing. He started into her eyes for a minute and then his lips dove for her mouth.

He kissed her so deeply that it actually scared her.

Her head was screaming no but her heart was melting at the onslaught of kisses and his hands touching her body.

He stood up and then scooped her up into his arms and put her down on the bed.

"I need to feel you right now."

She nodded and began to take off her sweater. She raised it off her head and undid her bra as he stood watching her.

She was so beautiful, he thought to himself.

She stood up and shimmied out of her pants and underwear as she heard his sharp intake of breath

She reached for his sweater as she started easing it up his body and he grabbed it from her and yanked it off. She stared into his eyes as she unbuckled his pants and pulled them down with his underwear.

They both stood before each other neither one moving.

Jason grabbed her pulled her backwards onto the bed. They frantically were touching each other and kissing each other. Jason slowly kissed his way down her body. He pushed apart her legs as he felt her shiver from his touch. He parted her as his tongue found her pleasure center and Liz was thrashing beneath him. He used his fingers to thrust inside her as Liz almost sobbed as the waves of orgasm flooded her body. Jason finally entered her. She cried out and lifted her hips to meet his thrusts.

"Jason…." She yelled as he relentless pumped into her body.

He barely heard her yell and thrash around as the waves of orgasm overtook his body and they melted into one.

He pulled her into his arms and they laid there for a few minutes.

"I haven't been here for years. I didn't expect it to hurt so badly."

Liz looked up at him. "I'm so sorry. "

He kissed her gently on the lips. "Thank you for being there for me."

She smiled. "Any time."

He grinned. "Good to know. You hungry?"

She nodded.

They got up and threw their clothes on and ran downstairs.

She opened the refrigerator. "Why is there food in here?"

Jason smiled. "I have a maid come in and clean once a week. She keeps some essentials in there and just takes home what isn't used. Even though I never come here, she always does as she's told."

"That's nice."

"I pay her well."

Liz smiled. "How about breakfast for dinner?"

"Sounds good to me."


	16. Chapter 16 – Your Move

**A/N – Thanks for the reviews! I'm loving their developing relationship too!**

Chapter 16 – Your Move

She peeled some potatoes and cooked them up with onion and garlic. She scrambled some eggs and put some toast in the toaster.

"Smells good", he said coming inside with his arms filled with wood.

"Almost ready, go get cleaned up."

He stacked the wood next to the fire place and when and washed up. When he came back, it was plated and he sat down.

He dug into the potatoes. "These are fabulous."

She smiled and dug in herself.

"Where did you learn to cook?"

"I took some classes. I didn't want to hire someone to do that for me, so I hired someone to give me lessons."

"Nice."

"It was a fun way to unwind, actually."

"You always find some way to impress me."

She grinned. "Well thank you."

They ate and Jason jumped up to clean up the kitchen.

"You don't have to do that."

"Yes I do."

"Let me help."

He smiled. He washed and she rinsed. Of course she ended up splashing him and it turned into a water fight.

Liz finally yelled and ran from him. He chased her upstairs and they ended up in the bathroom. She still had a cup with some water in it.

"I'm a mess." She said looking at her half wet hair.

"Yes…you are." He said seriously.

She whirled around and lunged for him, but he anticipated her move and blocked her and she ended up pinned against the wall.

She stared up at him, her wet hair sticking to her face. He wiped it aside and started sucking and licking her lips. They ripped each other's clothes off again and Jason turned the shower on.

They kissed and touched until the water got warm and then climbed inside.

Liz loved the feel of the water pouring down over her as Jason expertly touched and tantalized her body until she was begging him to make love to her.

He teased her until she was almost ready to cum and then he flipped her around and entered her from behind. She put her hand on the side rail to steady herself as he plunged into her body over and over. He touched her and felt her walls tighten on his erection the closer she got to an orgasm. She let out this loud guttural moan as her body started to tremble and her body twitched and tightened. Jason held out for a few more strokes until he released himself inside of her quivering body.

They stayed in the shower washing each other and then hopped out.

He watched her drying her hair from the bed. He thought she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Jason was falling for Liz hard. He knew he had to do everything possible to keep her safe, even if he had to rip Jerry apart piece by piece.

They got dressed and went back downstairs. He turned on his computer as she watched television.

He found Jerry's aspen home very easily. He memorized it and closed the computer. Tomorrow, he would pay it a visit.

* * *

The next morning, Jason left Liz a note and took off. He had put on very non-distinct clothes. When he got closer to the house, he put on a ski mask, baseball cap, some very dark large sunglasses, and he put the hood up on his hoodie jacket. He wore gloves and made a brand of shoes he wouldn't normally wear.

The house didn't have a gate. It was secluded and he chose to go through the woods and enter the grounds from the side of the house.

He walked up to the house and he could see a woman in the kitchen. So, he went to the back door. He turned the knob and it was unlocked, so he burst into the kitchen gun drawn. The woman gasped and Jason told her not to make a sound. He closed the door.

"Where are the kids?"

She took her hand off her mouth. "Play date."

"Good."

He made a gesture with the gun and the woman went into the living room and nervously sat down on the couch.

"If it's money you want, I don't have a lot on me."

"Alexis, I don't want your money."

He saw the look of fear on her face. "Relax, I don't want your body either."

She relaxed a little. "Then what do you want?"

"I want you to send a message to your husband."

She looked confused.

"Tell him that if he keeps trying to kill Liz, I will kill his family one by one until he has nothing left."

Alexis swallowed deeply. "He's trying to kill Liz Webber?"

Jason nodded. He told her everything.

Alexis was horrified. She was crying. "I can't believe he'd do all of this. I know he's obsessed with his work, but I never thought he'd have someone killed over it."

Jason lowered his gun and stood up. He had heard a car pull up in the driveway.

"Oh God, the kids are back."

Jason walked back towards the kitchen, "Give Jerry my message."

Alexis nodded. "I will."

Jason went out the back door and then ran back into the woods to the car. He drove back to his parent's house and went back inside. Liz was waiting.

"Where did you go?"

"To Jerry's house."

Liz shot him a look. "Why didn't you take me?"

"Liz, I never said you were going to accompany me when I'm trying to do my job."

"Are you saying I can't hold my own?"

"No, but you are not trained for this kind of work."

"What did you do Jason?"

"I gave Jerry a warning. His wife is going to give it to him."

She stared at him and decided to drop it.

* * *

Jerry picked up the phone in his hotel room. It was Alexis.

"Do you have any idea what's it's like for some man to come in your house with a loaded gun and point it at you? The kids could have been there."

"Honey, I'm sorry."

"Don't honey me you bastard." She yelled. "Our children are in danger because of one of your stupid business deals. How could you betray Jeffrey like that?"

"I will take care of it." He said calmly.

"I'm taking the kids and going away. I'm not going to sit here and wait for him to come back."

"You don't trust me?"

"About as far as I can throw you…"

Jerry didn't say anything. He heard the click of the phone and put down the receiver.

He picked up his cell phone and dialed.

"He's in Colorado. Get there and find him!" He yelled.

If Jason wanted to play with fire, he was about to turn up the heat.


	17. Chapter 17 – Super Friends

**A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy**

Chapter 17 – Super Friends

Jason looked over at her. He could tell she had something on her mind.

"We can't stay here for long. She's probably already told him and I know that he has probably already hired someone else."

She nodded. "I'm going to ask you to do something for me."

He could tell it was serious.

"I need you to help me find my brother before it's too late."

He stared at her. He truly believed her brother was dead.

She could tell by the look on his face that he thought Steve was gone.

"If there is even a remote chance that he is alive, then he needs our help."

Jason sighed. He couldn't say no to her because he knew if the roles were reversed, he'd feel the same way.

"Okay." He said softly. "I'll do it."

She walked over to him and gave him a hug. "Thank you."

Jason hugged her tightly and said, "There is nothing I wouldn't do for you."

Liz shuddered and pulled back. "I don't know how I'll ever thank you."

"Just give us a chance."

Her eyes teared up. "Okay."

Jason smiled and pulled her close again. He didn't want to ever let her go.

* * *

Robin sat down next to Kelly and sighed. "I miss my bitch."

Kelly smiled. "I know. I'm really getting worried."

"I just feel so helpless. I think I'm going to go talk to her dad tomorrow."

"Do you think that's a good idea?"

Robin shrugged. "I have to do something."

Kelly nodded and hugged her. She didn't even want to consider that Liz was not coming back to them.

* * *

Jason and Liz packed their bags. There was a break in the weather so Jason wanted to get on the road.

They piled into the rental car and drove away from the house. Jason took one more look into the rearview mirror as he pulled out of the driveway.

"I know you want to get to your brother in time, I'm just a little worried about flying there."

"How long would it take to drive?"

"It will about 27 hours straight."

"We could take turns driving."

"We could, but at some point it's hard driving all night if you're not used to it."

"What do you suggest?"

"Well, if we drive 12 hours a day, we could do it in around that time."

"I'll do 8, and you do 4. We'll sleep for 4 and then start the timer again."

Liz nodded.

They drove through the night switching off accordingly. Liz stopped at a motel in Iowa City.

She shook him. "Jason, wake up."

He was still pretty exhausted but he forced himself to get up. They took some of their bags into the room and then collapsed on the bed.

"You okay?" He said stroking her hair.

"Yes."

They shut the blinds the best they could and snuggled up in the bed.

He watched her until he knew she was sound asleep and he whispered, "You're everything to me." And then he fell asleep as well.

The alarm went off 4 hours later much to their chagrin.

Liz got into the shower. She had just rinsed her hair when she felt him come in behind her.

She turned around and his lips were on hers before she could even greet him.

"I didn't really fit this into the schedule." Jason said smiling.

"We'll just eat faster." She said smiling.

"I'd rather have you on the bed." He said teasing her lips with his tongue.

"Mmmmm." Liz moaned. "No time…."

He lifted her up and leaned her against the wall and started to kiss her neck and then popped one of her semi-hard nipples into this mouth. He sucked it and nipped it with his teeth until it he heard her making little noises.

He moved back to her neck and whispered in her ear, "You make me so hard."

She was so hot for him. "Now…Jason…inside." She said catching her breath as his fingers plunged into her sweetness.

He teased her and rubbed her clit for a while as Liz whimpered and moved into his hand.

He grabbed her ass and then he dropped her down a little and he plunged himself into her.

"Yes." Liz moaned.

Jason rammed into her hard and fast as they clung to each other until the orgasms rippled through their bodies.

* * *

Robin drove up the driveway to the Webber estate. She parked the car and knocked on the door. She was led into the house and then into the study.

Jeff Webber stood up and greeted her.

"Hello Robin."

She smiled and said. "Hello."

"What can I do for you today?"

"I'm really worried about Liz and I want to know what you are doing to find her."

Jeff fidgeted uncomfortably. "I'm not doing anything to find her.

Robin's mouth fell open. "Why not?"

"Because, she's safer that way."

"Do you have any idea where she is or if she is safe?"

"No."

Robin was stunned by his calm and poise. "I don't know what's going on around here, but I'm worried about my friend. I think she might be in trouble. And you're going to start doing something about it, or I'm going to the press with everything I know."

She watched his face grow very stern.

"You will keep your mouth shut if you want to ever see her alive again. Do I make myself clear?" He sneered.

Robin stood up. "No you don't. Frankly, I don't give a shit about your rules. Do what I asked, or I will bring down this whole house of cards. Do I make myself clear?"

Robin walked out the room. Inside, she was shaking but she would never let him know that. She saw the fear in his eyes. She made a decision to go visit Calvin.

* * *

Robin arrived at the hospital and went to his room and shut the door. Calvin had been a wake about 36 hours.

"Calvin, how are you feeling?"

Calvin smiled. "A lot better than I look."

Robin smiled. "I need to speak to you about Liz."

"How is she?"

"That's the problem. I don't know. She disappeared."

Calvin flinched. "Did she leave you a note or something?"

"Yes. But, I don't quite understand it."

She opened her purse and grabbed it.

Calvin took it from her hand and read it.

_Steve, dad, chip, danger, ok._

He knew where she was headed.

"How do you know she left and wasn't taken?"

"She told Sam that if she ever texted her the word 'Rabbit', that she had to leave and was okay."

Calvin nodded. "Robin, I'm going to get some people on this okay?"

"Thank you Calvin."

She left him her number and left.

* * *

Calvin called his brother. "Hey, Liz is in trouble. She needs us."

His brother showed up about a ½ hour later. He caught Calvin trying to get out of bed.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm going to help her."

"Help her what? You can barely walk."

Calvin glared at him. "I let her down and I don't care how much pain I'm in. I need to get to New York."

His brother sighed and sat down. "You're going to be no good to her in this condition."

Calvin was beyond frustrated. "I called a few of my buddies. They are flying into New York as we speak."

"Are you going to let her dad know?"

"Hell no. He's a part of the problem."

"What can I do?"

"Call Uncle Jack. I need to get to New York. I might not be able to run around, but I can sit in a hotel room and direct traffic."

The doctor walked into the room. "Hello Calvin, how are you feeling?"

"Great. Can I go home?"

The doctor was a little taken aback. "I don't know if that is such a great idea."

"There's an emergency in my family and I need to get to New York."

"I can't stop you from leaving. But, you were seriously injured and it would be in your best interest to stay here so we can monitor you."

"I understand, but this is a matter of life and death."

The doctor realized that the conversation would be a losing battle. "Okay. I'll get your release papers going if you agree to stay tonight and leave tomorrow."

Calvin looked at his brother and then back to the doctor. "Deal."


	18. Chapter 18 – Welcome to Port Charles

**A/N – Thanks for the reviews!**

Chapter 18 – Welcome to Port Charles

To Jason, the last part of the trip seemed like it had lasted forever, but they had finally made it. Instead of going into the city, they stopped in a town called Port Charles. What they both didn't realize, is that they were closer to her brother than they realized.

* * *

Jason and Liz checked into the Metro Court. They went up to their room and Jason made a phone call.

"Who were you talking to?" Liz asked.

"I have a buddy of mine in town. He's going to try to use his connections to help us."

"You trust him?"

"With my life."

"I'm going to go meet him. Stay here."

Liz nodded.

* * *

Jason went to the docks. He walked around the corner and saw his friend.

"Shawn?"

"Hey Michael, good to see you."

They never went by their real names. There was too much risk.

"Did you get anything?"

Shawn handed him a flash drive. "There's some video I think you'll find very interesting."

"Good."

"I have my computer guy checking on some other leads. I also found out that Jerry's plane is scheduled to land at La Guardia in 2 days."

"I don't know what I'd do without you. Hey listen, if you have to introduce me, call me Jake. Jerry knows me as Michael."

Shawn nodded. They shook hands.

"I'll be in touch." Shawn said before walking away.

Jason headed back to the hotel.

* * *

Jason made his way back to the Metro Court and went upstairs. He headed straight for the computer.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know yet."

He put the flash drive in and clicked on the video.

He heard Liz gasp behind him. A man was walking behind Steve and forced him into a car. Jason couldn't make out a license plate.

"Damn." He turned to look at her. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "At least I know he's still alive."

He nodded back.

"I told my friend to call me Jake as a cover. So, get used to the name."

"Okay."

* * *

"Shawn, come in here." Sonny said holding his office door open.

"I needed Spinelli earlier and he said he was doing something for you. What's going on?"

"I have an old friend who's in trouble."

"What kind of trouble?"

"His girl has a brother who was kidnapped. He says Jerry Jacks is involved."

Sonny paused for a second. "Jax's brother?"

"Yeah. He's trying to hunt the girl down."

"I see."

"Spinelli got some footage of the guy being kidnapped. And Jerry is flying back to New York in a few days."

"I'll check with Carly to see how close Jax is to his brother. Maybe he can help."

Shawn looked a Sonny for a minute. Jax wouldn't throw water on Sonny if he was on fire.

"Keep me posted will ya?" Sonny said.

"You got it."

* * *

The next day, Jason called Shawn again and asked him to meet him in the lobby.

Jason looked around as Morgan came sprinting around the corner into the lobby. A woman was chasing him and Jason saw the collision about to happen.

He ran toward Morgan as Carly looked up from the counter in horror. Morgan saw the cart at the last second and tried to avoid it, but he went flying and landed hard on his arm.

Jason scooped the 7 year old boy into his arms and sat down on the couch.

"Are you alright?"

Morgan held his arm and started to cry as Carly ran over. "Morgan?" She went to touch his arm and he screamed in pain.

Shawn ran over. "What happened Jake?"

Carly looked from Shawn back to the stranger. "He fell. We need to get him to a hospital."

Jason stood up with him as Carly went and grabbed her purse. She followed them out to the car and they all got in.

"Morgan, it's going to be okay. I'm right here." Carly said through her tears. It was killing her to see him in so much pain.

Carly called Sonny to tell him to meet them at the hospital. Then, she called Jax.

* * *

Shawn pulled up to the emergency doors and they all got out. Jason rushed into the hospital with Morgan still in his arms and Epiphany had them put him in a trauma room.

He stood in the waiting room with Shawn. Carly walked towards them.

"Thank you for helping me with my son." Carly said to Jason.

"No problem."

"Carly, this is my very good friend Jake."

Carly smiled. "Nice to meet you."

Jason smiled.

Sonny and Jax came off the elevator together and ran towards them. "What happened?"

Carly filled them in.

"Where is he?" Jax asked.

"In x-ray."

Sonny looked over at Michael. "Sonny Corinthos, thanks for helping with my son."

"Jake. It was no problem."

He looked over at Shawn. "This is your friend?"

"Yes."

Epiphany came around the corner. "I just wanted to let you know that Morgan is fine. It's just a bad sprain. He'll have a sling for several days which I'm sure his friends will find impressive."

Carly smiled. "Thank you Epiphany."

"Can we see him?" Sonny said.

"They are wrapping his arm and then they'll bring him right out."

"Thank you."

Carly walked over to the desk to make sure they had all of Morgan's information.

Sonny looked over at Jason. "Shawn tells me that you need some help and possibly some protection."

"Any help you can give me would be very much appreciated."

"I owe you one for helping with Morgan. He can be a handful sometimes."

Jason smiled.

"Listen, I'm having a small get together at the Metro Court tonight. Why don't you join us?"

"That's very nice of you. Can I bring a date?"

"Of course."

They shook hands and Sonny went over with Carly and Jax as they brought Morgan out.

"I'll take you back over to the hotel." Shawn said.

"That's fine."

* * *

Jason walked back into the suite.

"Where were you?" Liz said coming out of the bedroom.

He told her what happened.

"So Sonny is in the mob?"

"Yup. He's a mob boss. But, the good thing about that is now we have some backup."

Liz smiled.

"Sonny invited us to a party tonight. I guess it's somewhere in the hotel."

"Really? I have nothing to wear."

Jason smiled. "Neither do I. There are some shops downstairs. Let's go."

Liz grinned and grabbed her purse.


	19. Chapter 19 – Mob Central

**A/N – Thank you for the reviews. Glad you're still enjoying the story. I kind of liked the idea that they are strangers in Port Charles.**

Chapter 19 – Mob Central

They came off the elevator and ran right into Carly.

"Jake?"

"Hi Carly. This is…." He started to say Ginger, but Carly interrupted. "Elizabeth Webber. Welcome to the Metro Court." She said beaming.

Liz was in shock. Carly took one look at her face and realized something was wrong. "What's wrong?"

"Um, we're in hiding. No one can know she's here."

Carly winked. "Gotcha. What name are you going by?"

"Ginger."

"Ginger? That's the best you could come up with it?"

Liz laughed. "You got something better?"

"How about something a bit more normal, like Amy or Allie? Ginger sounds like a stripper."

Jason stared at them. Great another name to remember, he thought to himself.

Liz laughed at Jason's expression. "Allie is cute."

"Then Allie you will be. How can I help you guys?"

"We need clothes for Sonny's party."

Carly smiled. "Hold on, I'll ditch my staff."

Liz put on her sunglasses and they waited until they saw Carly wave them over.

She gave them a great discount and helped Liz pick something out. They thanked her and went upstairs.

* * *

Sonny looked around the room. There were a lot of important people there tonight. He was trying to get some support in expanding his territory.

The elevators opened and Jason and Liz walked in. Liz looked gorgeous and most of the men in the room had taken notice of her.

Carly walked up to them. "You look stunning." She said to Liz.

"Thank you Carly. You look really pretty yourself."

Carly smiled. "Come on, let's get some drinks."

Jason noticed Sonny with some blonde at his side. Carly saw where he was looking. "That is Sonny's girlfriend Kate. She's kind of a snob. She runs a fashion magazine."

Elizabeth had noticed that Kate looked over at her several times. "She won't tell anyone I'm here, right?"

"No. I'll make sure she knows to keep her trap shut."

Liz took a deep breath and grabbed a glass of champagne.

Jason excused himself and walked over to Shawn. "This is a who's who of organized crime." He said softly.

Shawn grinned. "Yup. Welcome to Port Charles."

Jason smiled. He watched Carly go say something to Kate and then turned his attention back to Liz. They had eye sex until they got interrupted. A man had gone up to talk to her and Carly ran back over for the save.

He looked up to see Jerry walk off the elevator.

"Shit." Shawn said.

"He's wasn't supposed to be back in the states until tomorrow."

Sonny looked over at Jason and then back at Liz who had just peeked around Carly to see Jax embracing Jerry. They all saw the terrified look on her face. She whispered something to Carly and Carly spun her around and ushered her through the kitchen. A guard followed them.

Jason stayed put. Jerry had no idea what he looked like, so he was safe.

About 10 minutes later, Carly ran back over to Jason. "She's in the hotel room, but I really think that we should get you two out of here."

"Okay. Where do we go?"

Sonny came up behind them. "Take them to my house and put them in the guest cottage."

Shawn nodded. "Let's go."

Shawn and Jason walked into the kitchen unnoticed.

They got up to the room and Liz had already packed their bags. Shawn and Jason grabbed them and then they took a service elevator downstairs and slipped out the back. Shawn got the car and they drove to Sonny's.

* * *

Calvin picked up the phone on the plane.

"Hey bro, got some news for you."

"What's up?"

"Jerry landed already and he went to some place called Port Charles."

"Great. That's where I'm headed to then."

"I'll have everyone meet you there. I made some reservations at a place called the Metro Court."

"Sounds good."

He hung up the phone. He would be landing in about an hour.

* * *

Jason and Liz got settled in the cottage. It was nice. It was all one big open space, but it was decorated really nicely and it felt homey too.

He heard someone knock on the door.

Carly pushed past him with some bags. "There are some toiletries in here and some other stuff I thought Liz might like."

She handed him a piece of paper. "Here's my number if you guys need anything. I don't live that far away."

Jason smiled. "Thank you for taking care of Liz tonight. I really appreciate it."

Carly smiled. "Allie and you make a cute couple."

Jason smiled. "Thank you."

He watched her leave. Liz came out of the bathroom.

"Carly was here. She left some things."

Liz went through the bags. "A razor….awesome."

Jason chuckled.

He locked the door and turned off the lights. He climbed into bed and waited for her.

She came out of the bathroom. He could tell she was naked.

She climbed on top of him and wrapped herself around him. It felt so good to feel her skin pressed against his.

He rolled them over and looked into her eyes. "You looked so breathtaking tonight."

She smiled. "Thank you."

Jason's voice got huskier. "I wanted to lean you over a bar stool….."

"And what?"

He flipped her over and began to grind into her as Liz felt his erection grow.

He rolled her over again and started sucking on her lips and tongue. He moved down as Liz moaned. She never got tired of feeling his lips on her body.

"Tell me what you want me to do you." He said softly.

She looked at him. She didn't know what had gotten into him but he was making her so wet.

"Touch me."

She could feel him giving her French kisses all over her stomach and his light touch was driving her wild.

"Where?" He said as he blew air all over his wet kisses which made her shiver.

"Jason, touch me down there please."

Jason grinned and used his hand to pinch her nipple.

"Where?"

Liz growled. "Jason…..touch my clit…now."

Jason smiled and moved down. He moved his tongue quickly over her clit and then he hummed which caused waves of pleasure to roll through Liz's body. He pulled away causing her to groan.

"You want me to do it again?" He said with a sexy glint in his eye.

Liz was panting and she longed to feel him again. "Yes, Jason….please."

He licked her again and started humming as Liz moaned and moved against his mouth.

"Oh God Jason…" She yelled as her body shuddered and Jason plunged his tongue inside of her.

It was almost too much. She started to scream and murmur as Jason climbed on top of her and plunged into her. Her hot wetness and tightness sucked him in as he relentlessly moved back and forth. He grabbed a pillow and shoved it under her hips and pumped so furiously into her that Liz could feel another wave of orgasm building up inside of her.

"Do you like it hard?"

Liz was about to explode. "Yes….yes…Uhhhhhhhhh." She said yelling his name and thrashing beneath him.

Jason couldn't hold it any longer as he could feel her muscles contract and gave two more hard thrusts and came inside of her.

They collapsed onto the bed panting and spent as they tried to catch their breath.

"I think I saw spots." Liz said laughing.

Jason chuckled.

"What the hell got into you?" She said looking into his eyes.

He moved his hand over her cheek. "You're just so incredibly hot. I just want all of you."

She shuddered. "Dear God, can we just stay in bed forever?"

Jason smiled. "That can be arranged."

Jason kissed her deeply. Liz could feel him twitch against her and pulled her head back. "You're ready to go already? Is that even humanly possible?"

"It is now." Jason said flipping her over onto her knees.

"Now tell me how hard you want it."

Liz's knees almost buckled at the thought.


	20. Chapter 20 – Blondie

**A/N – Glad everyone enjoyed the last chapter. Jason is just beyond yummy. Also glad you like the new and improved Carly.**

Chapter 20 – Blondie

The next morning, Jason got up and showered. Liz was still sleeping when he got out. He watched her for a minute. She looked so beautiful. He knew he had worn her out last night. They had done it twice more. He just couldn't get enough of her.

He left her a note:

_Take a bath, you'll feel better. I'll be back soon._

He stepped outside and called Shawn.

"Hey, any news?"

"We're tailing Jerry. We'll see where he leads us."

"Sounds good."

"You want me to come pick you up?"

"Yes. I'll be in the main house." He said seeing Sonny wave him over from the back door.

He walked up to him. "Good morning."

"Good morning, you sleep okay?"

"Slept great."

"Good. Come on in. You want some breakfast? I was just about to eat."

"Sure."

Jason came in and sat down at the table.

"Is Allie awake?"

"No, she's still sleeping."

Sonny nodded.

"So, I had my computer guy do some research on Jerry."

"Did it turn up anything?"

"Actually, Jerry has been a very busy boy over the last 10 years. He even has ties to the Russian Mob."

"Go on."

"We were able to tie one of his smaller companies to a building near the waterfront. I have some of my people monitoring it for traffic as we speak."

"Sounds good."

"I'm about to head over to the warehouse. You want to come with?"

"Sure. I'll go let Allie know."

Jason walked back to the cottage. Liz was still sleeping. He added to the note to let her know where he'd be in case she came back before him.

* * *

About a half hour later, Carly called the cottage. "Hey Allie."

"Hi Carly."

"I'm sending a car for you. I figured you could hang out at my house today."

"Sure. It beats sitting around here all day."

Carly smiled. "Max will be there to pick you up in about 10 minutes."

Liz left a note for Jason and finished getting ready.

* * *

Max picked up Liz and headed towards Carly's. They pulled up to Carly's house and Liz went inside.

"Hi, welcome to my home."

Liz looked around. "I like it a lot."

"Thank you."

They went into the living room. The laughed and chatted for about an hour. The nanny had brought Joss down and Liz was having a ball playing with her.

"So, are you hungry?"

"Actually, I'm starving. Why don't I take you to Kelly's to get some lunch?"

"I don't know. I'm scared I'll blow my cover."

"I already thought of that."

Carly got up and grabbed a bag and handed it to Liz.

Liz peaked inside and started laughing.

"A blonde wig?"

"Yup. If you put that on with sunglasses, no one will recognize you."

Liz grinned. She grabbed the wig and Carly led her to the bathroom. They pinned her hair back and she looked into the mirror. "How do I look?"

Carly giggled. "It will do. But, I do like your hair color much better."

Carly grabbed her keys and handed Joss back to the nanny. Max drove them to Kelly's.

* * *

Johnny stopped at Kelly's to pick up some lunch. The lady at the front desk had told him they had great homemade chili. He walked around a corner when he bumped into two ladies. In the process, one of them had lost her sunglasses and he scrambled to pick them up for her. He handed them to the woman and apologized, then realized whose eyes he was staring into. He played it off and also said hello to the other woman she was with and then kept walking into the diner.

He texted Francis. _"Francis, I found the mark. I'm at a place called Kelly's. She's wearing a blonde wig. She's not by herself."_

_ "Stick close by. I'll be right there."_

_"Will do."_

Johnny followed them inside. He sat a few tables away and pretended to be doing something on his phone while he ate. He could tell they were almost done, so he got up and went out before them. He saw Francis walk up and they went around the corner together.

Carly and Liz walked outside.

"That was really good."

"I'm glad you liked it."

They went around the corner and walked right into Johnny and Francis. Carly was immediately alarmed.

Max walked up with his gun raised.

Francis pointed a gun at him and Johnny pointed one at Liz.

"Put the gun down." Francis said to Max.

Max looked over at Carly who nodded her head yes. Max put the gun on the ground.

"What do you want?" Carly yelled.

"We want Ms. Webber."

Carly was scared and could kick herself for not ordering out. She linked her arm into Liz's.

"You'll have to take me too. I'm not leaving her."

Johnny looked at Francis and then back at Liz.

"If you want me, you'll have to kill me right here. I'm not going with you." Liz said.

Carly gripped her arm tighter. "I was married to Sonny Corinthos. If you hurt either one of us, he'll hunt you down and kill you."

Johnny sighed and looked at Liz.

"Rabbit." He said softly.

Liz's eyes grew big. "What did you say?"

"Rabbit. Now, will you come with us?"

She nodded.

"No." Carly yelled.

Liz turned towards Carly. "It's okay. Trust me. Go home to Joss. She needs her mommy safe. Tell Jake what happened and not to worry."

Carly's eyes were tearing up as Liz walked towards the man.

She watched as they turned the corner.

Max grabbed his gun and pulled out his phone. "They got Liz." He slowly walked around the corner and saw them take off in white escalade. "They are in a white escalade leaving the parking lot near Kelly's. Follow them."

He hung up the phone and called Sonny.

* * *

Sonny took the call and shut his phone. "Shit."

Jason sat up. "What's wrong?"

"Liz went out to eat with Carly."

"What?"

"Apparently, Allie had on a blonde wig, but someone must have spotted her anyway. They ambushed them when they were leaving. I'm sorry Jake."

Jason swallowed hard. He immediately regretted letting her out of his sight. "What happened?"

"They took her."

Jason was beside himself.

"Shawn, get everyone working on finding her please."

"Milo just tailed them to the Metro Court."

The men took off running.

* * *

Johnny and Francis led Liz into the lobby of the Metro Court and into the elevator.

Even though they had said the secret code, Liz was shaking. For all she knew, someone could have tortured it out of Calvin. They got off and they led her to a door. They swiped the key pad and Johnny walked inside and held the door. Liz slowly walked inside.

She stopped as the door closed behind her. She focused on the figure sitting on the bed and started crying. "Calvin?"

He smiled. "Back from the dead."

Liz smiled and ran over to him and hugged him. She touched his face. "I can't believe you're okay. What are you doing out of the hospital?"

"I had to find you. Your friend Robin told me that she thought you were in trouble."

Liz wiped away a tear. "I wish you hadn't come. It's too dangerous."

He frowned. "I can handle it."

"You already got hurt because of me. I don't want to see it happen again."

"That's why I hired those two goombahs to help."

Francis and Johnny shot him a look as Calvin chuckled.

"There's something I have to tell you."

Calvin listened as Liz told him what happened with Jason and in Port Charles up until that point.

"Are you sure you can trust him. He was hired to kill you."

"Yes. I trust Jake with my life. He's got me this far."

"What are you doing hanging out with the mob?"

Liz smiled. "Look at it this way, we have more fire power."

"That's true."

"Can you take that wig off? You're freaking me out a little."

Liz laughed. She went into the bathroom and shook her hair out.

She came back out.

"Much better."

"Next time, go with red." Johnny said.

Francis elbowed him as Liz laughed.

"I'll keep that in mind."


	21. Chapter 21 – Three Little Words

**A/N – Thanks for the review. Enjoy!**

Chapter 21 – Three Little Words

Sonny had Carly meet him at the Metro Court to review security footage. They all watched as Liz got on the elevator with the two men. At one point she turned a little bit and Jason could see the fear in her eyes.

"What about surveillance on the individual floors?" Shawn asked.

Carly shook her head. "No. It's a matter of privacy."

"Wait. Can we go back and look at the lights on the elevator?" Jason asked.

"Yes. Hold on." The man said rewinding.

"It stopped in how many seconds?" Jason asked.

The man watched carefully and timed it. "Ten" He finally said.

"Max. You have a second hand on your watch?"

"Yes."

"Get on the elevator and time 10 seconds and note what floor you are on."

Max left the room and came back a few minutes later.

"I was between the 9th and 10th floors."

"Carly, we need to know who has checked in and stayed on those floors in the last 24 hours."

Everyone looked at each other for a moment and then back at Jason.

"I'm on it." Carly said running out the door.

Sonny broke the silence. "That was impressive."

Jason looked up. "I think you'd do the same for someone you….," Jason paused for a second, "love too."

Sonny nodded. About 10 minutes later Carly came back into the room and laid a list down on the desk.

"Here you go."

"Thanks."

Jason looked through the names and ticked off each one that looked normal and then analyzed the rest. One stood out to him. "Manny Ribera."

Sonny smirked at the reference. "Scarface"

"Let's go."

"Carly, stay here." Sonny said.

"No Sonny. I'm coming with you."

"We don't have time for this crap."

"Then shut up and let me on." Carly said holding the elevator door.

Jason was about to strangle her.

"Fine. But if you get shot, I don't want to hear it."

"Fine." She said getting on the elevator.

They rode up in silence. They got off on the 10th floor and fanned out. Jason had the master key card in his hand and he crept up to the door. They all looked at each other and nodded. He slipped it inside and they all barged in guns drawn.

Johnny and Francis pulled their guns out and all of them stood there pointing a gun at each other except for Calvin who was sitting on the bed. Calvin knew they were outnumbered, but he just didn't know who the men were.

Jason frantically looked around for Liz. "Where is she?" He yelled.

"Who?" Calvin asked.

That just pissed Jason off more. "Don't fuck with me. I'll ask one more time." He said pointing his gun at Calvin. "Where is she?"

The bathroom door opened and Jason pointed his gun towards it.

Liz was looking down as she came out. "Calvin….." She glanced up and yelped. "What the hell?"

"Allie." Jason said still pointing his gun. "What is going on?"

"It's okay. Please, everyone put your guns down."

Carly came into the room, "Are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm fine." Liz stared at Jason who couldn't even speak. "This is Calvin. He was my bodyguard back in Los Angeles. And these two are Francis and Johnny. He hired them to find me and protect me."

Everyone lowered their guns. The look in Jason's eye was still kind of freaking Liz out.

"Calvin. This is Jake."

Calvin got up and shook Jason's hand. "Thank you for taking care of her."

Jason nodded and then turned and went into the hallway.

"Jake?" Liz said following him. She turned around and looked at everyone before she opened the door. "Can you give us just a minute please?"

* * *

Liz walked around the corner. Jason was sitting on the floor holding the bridge of his nose.

"Are you okay?"

Jason took a deep breath. "I have spent hours thinking you were possibly dead; thinking that I failed you because I left you alone."

Liz sucked in a breath.

"I do everything I can to find you and you come walking out of a bathroom like you didn't have a care in the world."

Jason looked up at her and glared. "Why didn't you call me and let me know that you were okay?"

Liz swallowed hard. "I'm sorry. They were just about to bring me back. I just needed to use the bath…"

Jason cut her off. "There is this thing called a telephone Elizabeth. Maybe you should try and use it."

"Jason I'm sorry." Liz said with tears welling up in her eyes.

Jason got up and started walking down the hall. "I was worried sick about you." He yelled.

"Jason you stop walking right now." She yelled back, her lip quivering.

Jason stopped and stood with his hands on his hips.

She ran up to him and touched his back and felt him flinch. "Baby, I'm sorry. Please look at me."

Jason let out a sigh and turned around and looked at her. His eyes were filled with tears. He grabbed her face and held it. Liz grabbed his wrists.

Jason looked into her eyes as a tear rolled down his face. "Don't you get it? I love you and I can't imagine living my life without you. You are everything to me."

Jason dropped his hands and turned and walked a few steps. He was trying desperately to get himself together.

Liz started crying. "I love you too Jason. Don't leave me. You're all I have."

Jason turned around and walked back to her. "I'm sorry for yelling at you." He said grabbing her and hugging her. He kissed away the tears before capturing her mouth.

He pulled away and wiped his face and tried to get himself together. Jason saw Carly coming around the corner, so he walked away.

"Are you okay?" She said softly.

Liz was crying at first but then she started laughing.

Carly just stood there looking confused. "You're going to have to help me out here. Why are you laughing and crying?"

Liz smiled at her. "He told me that he loves me."

Carly still stared at her. "Well duh. Anyone could see that."

Liz couldn't stop smiling.


	22. Chapter 22 – Make Up Sex

**A/N – Thanks for the reviews. I had to throw in some angst…**

Chapter 22 – Make Up Sex

Liz thanked Carly for looking out for her and then went back into Calvin's room. Sonny and his men had left. It was just Calvin, Johnny, and Francis.

"You okay?" Calvin asked softly.

"Yes. I'm fine."

"He looked pretty angry."

"That was my fault. I should have called him."

She wrote down her number on a pad. "Call me if you find out anything."

"You do the same."

She hugged him one last time and then called Jason.

"I'm downstairs."

"Okay, I'll be right there."

* * *

Carly walked up to Jason and sat down.

"I hope you can forgive her."

Jason looked up at her. "I love her. Of course I'll forgive her."

Carly smiled and then her expression turned serious. "I know what it's like to worry like you did. I get why you are angry. But, I don't think she tried to hurt you on purpose."

Jason took a deep breath. "I know."

Carly stood up and patted him on the shoulder. "Hang in there." She said walking away.

* * *

Liz walked off the elevator. She saw him sitting on a couch with his head down. He looked up and saw her and then looked away. He stood up as she got closer.

"Let's go."

They walked out to the car and got inside. Max had waited for them.

"Jason, I am really sorry. I was in shock when I walked into the room and saw him there. It was stupid. I just wasn't thinking."

Jason didn't say anything and Liz just sat there with tears flowing down her face. He walked her back to the cottage but didn't go inside.

"I'm going to the warehouse. I'll be back late."

She nodded and watched him shut the door and then had a total breakdown.

Sonny sent someone with some food for her around dinner time. She picked at it. She just wasn't hungry.

By midnight, she had cried herself out. She shut off the lights and climbed in bed. She stared at the clock. He finally came in at 1:30 a.m. She was happy he was back but she didn't say anything. She felt him climb into bed, but there was no touching or cuddling. She started crying again. She tried not to make any noise. Jason turned and looked at her and saw her shoulders shake at one point. But, he just couldn't touch her. He just didn't know what to do with all of his feelings. He finally forced himself to go to sleep.

* * *

Liz woke up first and took a shower. She threw some clothes on and went outside. She sat down on a bench and closed her eyes. She was tired. She didn't know how to fix things.

She heard someone walking towards her and opened her eyes. Jason sat next to her.

"Are you done punishing me?"

Jason didn't say anything.

"I guess not." She said standing up. He grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap and just held her close.

"I'm sorry. I just needed some space."

"I understand needing space. However, I had no idea where your head was at. I get that I did a similar thing. But, I don't want our relationship to be like that. When I needed space before, I told you where my head was at and asked you to give me some time and you did. If you need time, I'll give it to you. Just ask me."

"Okay. I'm sorry. I have this tendency to shut down. I'll work on it." Jason sighed. "Shawn and I had a long talk last night. You are the first person I've ever really let in. I've never told anyone I loved them before. It was a little more emotion then I'm used to."

Liz looked into his eyes. "I understand. It's been a really long time since I let someone in as well. I was hurt badly the last time. And trust me, I want no repeat of that."

Jason stroked the side of her face. He gently kissed her lips as she threw her arms around his neck.

He pulled back. "There's something important I have to tell you."

"What?"

"We think we might have found out where Steven is. We're moving at night fall."

She smiled at him. "Thank you so much. I don't know how to thank you."

Jason slowly kissed her lips. His tongue danced inside her mouth until he heard her moan. He stood up with her and carried her back to the cottage.

He placed her on the floor and shut the door; pressing her up against it. He kissed her hard while he almost ripped her blouse off. He pulled her into him hard and wrestled off her bra. He re-captured her lips; biting, sucking, commanding all the space within her mouth with his tongue. He took off his shirt and Liz sucked on his nipple and lightly bit it before switching to the other one. Jason growled and threw her on the bed. He pulled off her pants and underwear and lowered himself onto her until his mouth found her erect nipples. He popped one in his mouth and used his tongue to lick and tease making Liz call out his name.

"Jason….please. I want you now."

Jason stood up and took off the rest of his clothes. He draped his body over hers and took another minute to kiss her succulent lips. He turned her on her side, facing away and positioned himself behind her. He lifted her bent leg up and then positioned himself at her entrance.

"How bad do you want me?" He said breathlessly.

"Oh God." She said as his finger twirled around her clit. She writhed and as the sensation floated through her body. "Fuck me now Jason." She yelled.

Jason pushed inside her using slow and deep strokes as he continued to manipulate her with his finger.

"Harder." She yelled.

He started to pound into her harder and faster as Liz murmured and called out his name.

"Cum for me." He whispered into her ear.

Liz finally gave in and succumbed to the pleasure rippling through her body. She came with a scream and Jason flipped her face down and grabbed her hips and pounded into her. Liz felt a second wave flow out of her loins as she heard Jason breathe out her name in ecstasy. They collapsed onto the bed panting.

"I love you." He said pulling her into him.

"I love you too."


	23. Chapter 23 - She's Gone

**A/N – Thanks for the reviews. kcke2pen – I know it was a bad cold shoulder, but Jason isn't used to being in such an intimate relationship and I wanted to show that. He doesn't know what to do with his feelings. They overwhelm him.** **Sorry I'm late posting. I was recording (I'm a singer/songwriter and I wanted to take some time for my other passions).**

Chapter 23 - She's Gone

They stayed in bed most of the day. Shawn called a few times with updates, and Calvin was informed as well.

"I want to send Francis and Johnny to be with her at the cottage while we're gone. I don't want her alone." Calvin said.

"That's fine. Send them over around 3:00." Jason said hanging up the phone.

* * *

Liz looked at the clock. It was 2:30 p.m. and she was starting to get nervous.

Jason had been on the phone for the last ½ hour coordinating all of the efforts.

He hung up the phone and walked over to her.

"You okay?"

"I'm just really nervous."

He held out his arms and she practically jumped into them.

"I'll call you as soon as I know anything okay?"

He grabbed his bag and headed towards the door. "Shawn texted me that Francis and Johnny are on the way. Do you want me to wait?"

"No. It's okay. I'll be fine. There are guards at the gate."

He smiled and kissed her. "I love you baby."

"I love you too."

* * *

Jason parked a block away from the warehouse. He spotted Sonny and Shawn along with several cars full of Sonny's men. They all got out and met when Sonny and Jason's phone started ringing.

One of Sonny's guards was calling.

"Freddie, what's up?"

"I've been shot. Marco's dead."

"Shit."

"I think they took Liz."

Sonny jerked his eyes towards Jason. "I'm sending someone over."

Jason picked up his phone.

"It's Calvin. Someone tried to run over Johnny and Francis. They shot out their tires. I'm in a rental. I just picked them up and I'm headed over to Sonny's."

"Calvin, hold on." Jason said seeing Sonny's eyes.

"They took her." Sonny said.

Jason held his breath for a minute. "Calvin. They took her. Get over there and see if you can get any clues and then call me."

Jason remained focus. "Do you need me to help you get Steve?"

Sonny shook his head. "No, we can do it. Go find your girl."

Jason nodded and ran back to the car and took off.

* * *

Liz was sitting on the bed when she thought she heard something outside.

She went to reach into the night stand drawer for a gun when a man came hurtling through the door.

She screamed as he fired a shot and just missed as she dove onto the floor.

"Get up." The man snarled.

Liz tried to open the drawer and he shot the gun again.

"Get up or you will die."

Liz stood up and stared at him. "What do you want?"

"It's time for you to join your brother."

Liz swallowed hard. "He's still alive?"

"Why don't you come with me and find out?"

Liz didn't move.

"Let me put it this way. You come with me or I will drop you right here, your choice."

She walked by him and he grabbed her around the throat and pointed the gun at her head. "Move."

* * *

Jason pulled into Sonny's. There were a few people tending to the wounded guard. He ran to the back cottage and saw that someone had forcibly entered. He slowly walked around the premises and looked for finger prints or something identifiable. There was a ½ smoked cigarette on the ground. The brand was Belmont. He ran back into the cottage and took the swabs out that Liz had put in a zip lock bag, and then ran back outside and put the butt inside. He also found a gum wrapper that was an off brand.

He walked back into the cottage and sank onto the bed. His mind wandered to their last conversation and he was kicking himself for not waiting until Francis and Johnny had gotten there. He looked up as Calvin, Johnny, and Francis walked in.

"Anything?"

Jason shook his head. "I found some clues. I'm waiting to hear back from Shawn so I can get them to him."

"What are they?" Calvin asked.

Jason showed him the cigarette butt and the gum.

"Why don't we make some calls and see if there are any candy stores that carry that gum in town."

Jason nodded. "There's a phone book in the drawer."

Johnny and Francis looked through it and made some calls.

It took about a ½ hour, but they finally reached a store that carried it."

"Let's go." Jason said reaching for his keys.

"I'll drive." Calvin said.

They all piled into his SUV and drove to the store.

* * *

"May I help you?" The cashier said. She was a little nervous due to the size and serious expressions of the men standing before her.

"We just called and you said that you carried this brand of gum." Jason said putting a piece of paper on the counter.

"Yes. We're the only place within 50 miles that carries it."

"Do you have surveillance video?"

"Yes. But, I don't know if I can show you that."

Jason tried to soften his look a little. "My girlfriend was kidnapped and the man who did it chewed that rare kind of gum and smoked Belmont cigarettes. I need to find him so that I can save her. Please, can you help me?"

The girl almost melted at the look in Jason's eyes. She looked down and then remembered something.

"Wait, I know who you are talking about. Yesterday, after lunch, this man showed up. He was kind of scary to tell you the truth. He bought some gum and asked me if I knew if anyone carried the Belmont brand because he was running low. I told him that I didn't know anything about cigarettes. So, he paid and left."

"What did he look like?"

She sighed. She walked around the counter and passed them. She put the closed sign up and locked the door. "Follow me", she said walking towards the back.

Jason and Calvin followed her into an office.

She pulled out a disc labeled with the previous days date and put it into the cd player. She fast forwarded it to around the time the man showed up. "There he is."

Jason told her to pause it and he took a picture with his phone. She let it play out and Jason made a mental note of everything he could. He noticed a very big ring on the man's pinky that had diamonds and onyx on it. He took a picture of it and she pressed play again. The man looked up at the camera and back down. He had her rewind it so he could take another picture. Finally, he walked out of the store and Jason and Calvin looked at each other. The man was definitely a professional like Jason.

Jason thanked the girl and they walked back inside the store. His phone rang.

"Jake. We got the package. Meet me at my house."

"I'll be right there."

He thanked the girl again and she let them out. They all ran into the car. Jason filled them in and they headed towards Sonny's.

* * *

Liz sat quietly as the car maneuvered its way on what seemed like a dirt road. She was blind folded and her hands and feet were bound. They finally reached their destination and the man got out and opened her door. He picked her up and carried her into the house and placed her on a couch. She heard him moving around and then he was in front of her. He removed her blind fold and she stared into his cold eyes. She didn't say anything but she refused to let him know she was scared.

He finally gave up their staring contest and went into the kitchen and grabbed a beer out of the fridge. He lit a cigarette and sat down at the table. He was still staring at her. She moved towards the end of the couch and lay down. She silently prayed that Jason would find her soon. But, she had no idea how he would track her. If this man was anything like Jason, she knew that the chances were really slim that she would be found.


	24. Chapter 24 – Operation Save Liz

**A/N – Thanks for all of the reviews! **

Chapter 24 – Operation Save Liz

Jason walked into Sonny's house. Max took him and Calvin upstairs. A doctor was coming out of a room and glanced up at them as he walked by. Jason turned into the room and looked at the man on the bed. He was thin and pale.

"You must be Jake?" Steve said softly.

Jason nodded. "How are you?"

"I've been better, a lot better. But, it's good to be out of that basement. Have you found my sister?"

"Not yet. But, I just got a good lead on who might have her."

"I hear I should be thanking you for looking out for her."

Jason looked down and sighed and then looked back up. "I love her. I would do anything for her."

Jason could see the look of surprise in Steve's eyes. He watched as a smile crept onto Steve's face.

"It's about time she found someone to love."

Jason smiled. "Listen, as soon as you feel you're up to it, I want to fly you to a secure location. I can't take the chance of Jerry getting to you again."

Steve nodded. "The doctor said I am dehydrated and of course exhausted and weak. They have me on a drip but once that is done I should be good to go."

"Good. We'll transport you in the morning then."

"Where am I going?"

"We're going to surprise you." Jason said smiling. "Sonny will give the pilot the itinerary at the last minute and he's sending one of his guards with you for protection."

Steve nodded. "Thank you very much."

Jason turned and left the room followed by Sonny and Calvin. They went downstairs and sat on the couch.

Shawn walked in and joined them. "What's the plan?"

"We need to find Jerry. "

At that moment, Jax and Carly walked in.

"I can help with that."

Everyone turned to look at him.

"What do you know?" Sonny asked.

"Well, here is the address he's staying at right now. I'm not sure if he's still there, but at least it's a start." He said handing Jason a slip of paper.

"Also, here is a list of several properties that I know Jerry owned or has rented in the last 5 years. I put a star next to the one that actually has a lab off the back of the house."

Jason took the paper and studied it. "Thanks, this is great."

Jax sighed. "Be careful, if Jerry is as dangerous as you've said he is, the area around the houses might be wired or worse. I know night time would be more inconspicuous, but then again, it might cost you your life."

Jason stood up and shook Jax's hand. Carly walked over to him and gave him a hug. "Hang in there. Be safe." Jason nodded and watched them both leave.

"I don't think he's going to kill her. She is his ace in the hole." Calvin said. "So, we could attack at first light."

Sonny nodded. "I agree. Where do you want to hit first?" He said looking over at Jason.

"I think the place with the lab is too obvious. I'll go research the other properties and then make a decision. We'll send a few men over to monitor the other properties just in case. But, my gut tells me she's not at the lab."

Sonny smiled. "Well, your gut has been pretty on point. So, let's go with it."

Shawn stood up. "Everyone, try to go get some sleep. Meet back here at 5:00 a.m."

Jason waited for everyone to leave and then turned to Sonny. "Have Max take Steve to the airstrip at 6:30 a.m. No one but me and Liz know about my parent's house, so he'll be safe there for now."

Sonny nodded.

"Was he able to walk?"

"No."

"Tell them to have him sit in a chair and then they can lean it back and carry him out that way."

Sonny nodded. "I know you're probably not going to sleep but at least try to lie down. You need some rest and you're not going to do Liz any good if you're not sharp."

"I know. I will. I just need to do some research on the properties and then I'll rest."

"Good. I'll see you in the morning."

* * *

Jason went to the cottage and got his computer out. He researched the properties and then laid down. He grabbed her pillow and clutched it to him. He could to smell her hair product and deeply inhaled it. Jason finally fell into a fitful sleep, but at least he had gotten some rest.

* * *

The next morning, Jason got up and dressed and went into Sonny's house. For such an early hour, it was brimming with activity. Sonny walked up to him. "Steve is awake and wants to talk to you."

Jason went up the stairs and into his room.

"Most of the time I was in captivity, Jerry wasn't there. But, he did visit a few times. He mentioned a disk and told me that my dad refused to give it up even if that meant my life. Is that true?"

Jason looked away. "I'm sorry, but yes that is true."

"Son of a bitch."

"Did he say why he kept you alive after knowing that?"

"He said something about keeping Liz in line."

Shawn poked his head inside the door. "Are you ready?"

Jason turned back towards Steve. "There is a panic room inside the house. There is lilac bedroom. Sleep in that one. If there is even a hint of trouble, I want you to run into the bathroom. There is a closet in there. There is a coat hanger on the left side wall, pull it down and the back of the closet will open. The light will automatically turn on. There's a button on the inside to close the door. There's surveillance in there of the downstairs and the other bedrooms. Stay in there. There's a gun on the counter and there's water and some food in there. "

Steve looked up at Jason. "Who are you?"

Jason laughed. "I'll hopefully be seeing you soon."


	25. Chapter 25 – The Calvary

**A/N – Thanks for all of the reviews! **

Chapter 25 – The Calvary

Liz woke up and opened her eyes. She went to stretch and remembered her hands were bound. She sat up and looked around. The man wasn't there but she was scared to move. She really needed to use the bathroom. Her attention was averted by the man walking in through the kitchen door.

"Good morning sunshine." He said putting some groceries on the table.

Liz studied him for a moment. "I have to use the bathroom."

The man finished putting the groceries away and then walked over to her. He stood her up and then picked her up and practically dumped her near the toilet. He stood in the doorway and turned around.

Liz sighed and awkwardly pulled down her underwear and sweat pants. She was glad that she had changed into them or she would have required more help. She went to the bathroom and pulled her clothes back up. She maneuvered herself to the sink and washed her hands. He handed her a towel and she dried them off and then he picked her up and moved her back to the couch.

"Thank you." She said softly.

He grunted and walked back to the kitchen. "You hungry?"

"A little."

She watched him cook and put some eggs on two plates and then some toast. He picked her up and placed her on a chair. He undid her hands and then handcuffed one of them to the back of her chair.

"Don't mistake my niceness. I torture and kill people for a living. I have no problem slicing you up into pieces if I'm asked. In fact, I'd enjoy it." He said with a wicked smile. "The more you cooperate, the easier your stay here will be."

Liz nodded and put some eggs into her mouth. If she was going to get out of this, she needed her strength.

* * *

Jerry walked into the house and looked around. He walked into the living room and yelled. "Honey, I'm home."

Liz glared at him.

"What, are you fresh out of humor Ms. Webber?"

Liz ignored him.

Jerry plopped down next to her on the couch and put his feet up on the coffee table. "Your boyfriend is quite annoying. I hired him to do one simple thing and for some reason, he couldn't keep his hands off of you long enough to do it."

Liz decided not to engage him.

"I just gave your Father 24 hours to hand in the chip or I'm going to kill him. I figured since he obviously could care less about you and his son, that maybe he'd value his own life more."

"William. Has our friend here been behaving herself?"

William lit another cigarette. "Unfortunately, yes."

Jerry chuckled. "I know you are just itching to kill someone. Trust me, her time will come."

William smiled.

"Well, I have a plane to catch." He patted Liz's leg. "You two have fun."'

Liz watched him walk out the back of the house.

* * *

Max had driven ahead of Jason and the others which ended up being very fortunate because he had spotted Jerry.

Max picked up the phone. "Jake, he hasn't come out yet. What do you want us to do?"

"Keep an eye on him. We'll be there in 10 minutes. Are you close enough to see Liz?"

"No, there are too many trees."

"Alright then, just stay put. I don't want to take the chance of going through the woods in front of the house, they maybe be booby trapped."

"Wait, he's leaving."

"Follow him." Jason yelled.

* * *

Max followed Jerry at a safe distance and then Jerry took off. Max did his best to keep up as Jerry turned down a dirty road and dust permeated the air so thick that Max couldn't see anything. He had to slow down because he wasn't sure if he would hit something. He finally made it to a clearing and hopped out as he watched the helicopter with Jerry in it fly away. "Shit."

"Jake."

"Max tell me something good."

"Sorry, he got away via helicopter."

"Dammit. Get back to the house and stay on the main road. We're on a dirt road behind it and we'll approach from the back.

"Got it."

Jason parked the car and got some binoculars out. He could see the man walking around the house.

"Fuck this." Jason said. "Give me the sniper's rifle."

Francis handed it to him and Jason braced himself.

"Are you going to kill him?" Calvin asked.

"No. We need to know where Jerry went. Sonny?"

Sonny ran up next to him. "Yeah."

"Call Max and see if he got any of the numbers painted on the helicopter. You need to get your computer guy to track it. Also, we need to see if any small planes are taking off out of the area that Jerry could be on. Hurry."

Sonny nodded and whipped out his phone.

"Alright, nobody breathe." Jason said lining up his shot. He took a deep breath and held it. He fired a shot. It hit the man on his left shoulder blade. As he whipped around, Jason shot his right one.

"Let's go." He said running full speed towards the house.

* * *

When the bullet hit, Liz saw William's body recoil and she dove down onto the couch. He fell to the floor cursing like a sailor. She kept praying over and over that it was Jason who had shot him. William was trying to get up so Liz sat back up and then threw herself onto the floor. She inched her way past the coffee table and then rolled herself towards the kitchen as Jason came through the front door.

"Liz?" He yelled.

"I'm in the kitchen." She yelled back.

Jason walked towards the man holding the gun and looked over to Liz.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

William looked at Jason and started laughing. "So, you're the guy who let his dick win over his head. I hope she was worth it. I was planning on taking her for a ride before I slit her throat."

Jason kicked him in the side.

Johnny ran over to Liz and cut the duct tape off of her feet. He stood her up and placed her on a chair.

"You okay?"

She nodded. "The keys are hanging up over there."

Johnny grabbed them and undid the handcuffs.

"Get her out of here and bring back the box." Jason yelled.

Sonny walked up to him. "What are you going to do?"

"What I do best." Jason said.


	26. Chapter 26 - Jerry

**A/N – Thanks for all of the reviews! Enjoy! By the way, if you haven't checked out my new story You had me at Hello, please do.  
**

Chapter 26 - Jerry

"Francis, hold a gun on him."

Francis ran up and pointed the gun as Jason went into the kitchen. Sonny walked back towards him as Johnny ran in with the box.

"I don't know if you're going to want to watch this." He said to Sonny.

"I'm staying."

Jason looked up at him, his eyes were cold. "Suit yourself. I'd stay in here though. This might get messy. You're going to need a cleanup crew."

Sonny nodded.

Jason put on some latex gloves and some goggles. He put on a long work apron and grabbed some shears and a little box and put it on the coffee table. He opened it up and then picked the shears back up.

Johnny had propped the man up in a chair and duct taped him to it. He also used the hand cuffs on him.

Jason walked towards him. "I need to know where Jerry is."

William laughed. "Fuck you."

Jason smiled. William was already barefoot and the way Johnny had taped him to the chair, he couldn't move his feet.

Jason got down on the floor. He put the shear tip in between his big toe and 2nd toe.

"Tell me where Jerry is."

William smirked. "You might as well kill me."

Jason looked him dead in the eye. "Now where would the fun be in that?" Jason said as he snipped the webbing in between his toes. William screamed out in pain.

When there was no response, Jason repeated the same thing on the other foot.

Jason got up and grabbed some chemicals from his bag and poured them over William's feet as he screamed out in pain. "I don't fucking know where he is you sick fuck." The man yelled.

Jason grabbed a metal rod that was pointed on one side and handed it to Johnny. "Heat this up on the stove." Johnny grabbed it and got started.

* * *

Sonny watched Jake methodically torture William. He had never seen anything like it before. He was doing shit that Sonny never could of thought up. Frankly, it scared the shit out of him. He'd do anything to get Jake on his payroll. He knew no one would mess with him.

* * *

Jason grabbed the hot poker from Johnny and walked towards William. "So, are you ready to talk?"

William spit out some blood. "Fuck you." He barely got out.

Jason smiled. "Wrong answer." He plunged the hot poker into one of the gunshot wounds, as William finally passed out from the pain.

Max came running into the house, "Jerry is headed to Colorado."

Jason spun around. "Fucking bitch."

"Sonny, can you get your jet fueled and ready to go?"

"On it." He said whipping out his phone.

Jason walked into the kitchen. "Bag." He yelled.

Johnny grabbed the plastic bag as Jason ditched all his clothing and put it in there. He didn't care if everyone saw his body. He needed to get to the airport. He grabbed the spare clothes from another bag and pulled them on.

"What do we do with him?" Sonny asked.

"Whatever you want, just make sure he's dead." Jason said running towards Calvin's car.

Liz jumped out and ran into his arms. He hugged her and kissed her. "Baby, Jerry's on the way to Colorado. I need to go."

"No. I'm coming with you. There is no way I'm staying here without you."

Jason knew they were wasting time so he said. "Come on." And they ran back towards the house and got in Max's car.

Max sped to the airport.

"Liz, do you know how to fire a gun?"

"Yes."

"Good. When we get there, I'm going to give you a gun. I want you to follow me in and stay close. If anything happens you get the hell out of there. Am I clear?" She nodded.

The boarded the plane and it took off. The phone rang on the table inside of the plane and Jason picked it up.

"Jake, it's Sonny. It's done."

"Good."

"You two going to be okay?"

"Failure isn't an option right now."

"Let me know if there is anything else you need. And if you every move back this way, call me. I'd pay a premium for your services."

Jason smiled. "It's nice to be appreciated, but after this, I'm retired."

Liz smiled.

"Call me and let me know what happens."

"Will do."

Jason hung up the phone.

"Do you really mean it about retiring?"

"Yes, I do." He said grabbing her hand.

"Cause, I could always use a bodyguard."

Jason laughed. "I don't know if Calvin would appreciate that."

Liz smiled. "I didn't think of that."

They tried to sleep the rest of the flight but sleep was hard to come by.

* * *

Jerry stood next to Jason's house. He had someone tracking Sonny's jet and that is how he found out where Steve was. He knew that Jason would be able to track him, and he would be waiting.

He saw the guard come out of the house and he took a step back. He could smell the lit cigarette wafting towards him. He heard the guard exhale the smoke and then he jumped out and shot him right between the eyes. The body crashed down on the pavement and his gun clattered and slid away from him. Steve thought he heard a noise and looked out the window. He saw the guard lying on the ground and pulled back quickly. "Shit." He said as he ran into the bathroom and opened the closet and pulled the coat hanger down. The steel door slid open and the light flickered on. "Damn." Steve said walking inside and closing it. He noticed there was another latch that prevented the door from being opened on the other side and he secured it. He looked up at the monitors and saw Jerry enter the house.

"Come out, come out wherever you are." Jerry yelled. "I know you're here Steve." He said walking up the steps with his gun drawn. "You can't hide from me."

Steve felt his legs wobble and sat down. He grabbed a water bottle as his hand shook a little. He opened and took a swig. He was scared to death.

Jerry went room by room before growing tired of looking for Steve. He went back downstairs and made himself comfortable on the couch. He knew that Jason was probably about an hour behind him. So, he turned on the television and watched some comedy show.

Steve watched him laughing and just shook his head. "Unbelievable." He muttered to himself.

* * *

The plane had finally landed and a car was waiting for them. Sonny had thought it was the least he could do. They climbed in and Jason drove the ½ hour to the house. He parked a little ways down and they got out of the car. He handed Liz a gun. "The safety is off. Remember, keep your finger off the trigger until you're ready to shoot."

"Okay."

They ran through the woods and made it to the edge of the house. As they ran along the tree line, Jason could see that someone was sitting on the couch watching t.v.

They crept up to opposite side and Jason went to the side door. Steve could see them on the surveillance video and wished there was some way he could warn them. He watched Jason creep through the house with his gun drawn and his sister behind him. At one point, he realized he was holding his breath and quickly sucked in some air. Steve yelled "Watch out." As he saw Jerry raised his gun up.

Jason came into the living room and saw a movement and then fired at the couch but Jerry wasn't there. Three shots rang out and Jason fell to the ground. Liz backed into an open doorway and fought the urge to scream that wanted to come out of her closed lips.

Jerry started laughing. "Mr. Morgan, I expected you to be such a better foe than that. Frankly, I'm a little disappointed."

He went over to Jason's body and knelt down. Liz held her breath, counted to three and spun out of the door way and fired 3 times. Jerry fell back onto the floor and dropped his gun.

She kicked it away and held it on him. She was whimpering.

He tried to say something, but Liz had shot him in the juglar and he couldn't talk because of all the blood.

"What no clever quips." Liz said fighting back tears. "Fuck you." She watched his eyes grow big as she shot him one more time in the head."


	27. Chapter 27 - Home

A/N – Thanks for all of the reviews! Guest re: Jason being brutal with the torture. I figure the dentist tortures me every time I go into his office with a smile so it can't be too hard. Just kidding…sort of. Actually, I think Jason can shut off his feelings and just do what needs to be done. It's not like he tortures for the hell of it. He only does it when he has to do it. Bottom line is that his agenda is always to get the job done no matter what it takes. Doesn't mean that it doesn't affect him at all, he just doesn't go there. And by the way, you guys should know that I'm winding this story down.

Chapter 27 - Home

Steve came flying down the stairs and Liz pointed the gun at him.

"Liz, it's me. It's okay."

Liz flung himself into his arms and hugged him. They broke apart.

"You're fucking badass." Steve said looking at her in awe.

Liz handed Steve the gun and ran over to Jason. "Jason, please wake up."

"Jason? I thought his name was Jake." Steve said turning around.

"Steve, please help him."

Steve knelt down next to Jason and ripped opened his shirt and smiled.

"Oh my God." Liz said shaking.

Jason had on a bullet proof vest. They finally got it opened and the bullets hadn't penetrated, but he was red where they had hit.

"It probably just knocked the wind out of him due to the location of impact." Steve said. "He'll probably have some bruises and some shortness of breath. But, he'll be fine."

Liz started sobbing. She couldn't help it. The thought of losing him had overwhelmed her.

"Don't cry." Jason croaked.

"Jason?" She said looking into his blue eyes.

"Try to lay still." Steve said. He jumped up and grabbed a pillow and put it under Jason's head.

"Jerry?" Jason said hoarsely.

Liz pointed. "Over there."

"You?"

Liz smiled. "Yes. I guess that's one thing I'm thankful that my dad made me do. I hated the lessons at the time though."

Jason grimaced. "Hard to breathe."

"I know." She said running her hand through his hair. "Two of the bullets hit near your lungs."

Jason closed his eyes. "Tired."

"Should we at least get him to the couch?" Liz asked.

At that moment, Calvin, Johnny, and Francis came running through the front door which caused Liz to scream.

"Liz?" Calvin said looking down at Jason. "What happened?"

She explained as Francis and Johnny got Jason onto the couch. Steve bragged about how badass she was and the guys were really impressed.

Johnny and Francis dealt with Jerry's body and then the dead guard.

"Liz, I need to tell you something." Calvin said softly.

She was sitting on a chair next to the couch so she could keep an eye on Jason.

"Go ahead."

"I'm afraid Jerry had your mother killed."

Liz gasped and looked over at Steve who put his head in his hand. "What about my dad?"

"He was shot, but he survived. He's in the hospital."

"Unfortunately, the press got a hold of the 911 call and it's viral. Everyone thinks you and Steve are missing or dead."

She nodded. "What should I do?"

"We probably should get on the first plane to L.A. in the morning and do some damage control."

"Okay."

"Can I call Robin?" She asked.

"Sure. Here's my phone."

She dialed the number and waited. "Calvin?"

"No, it's me."

"Oh my God." Robin screamed. "Where are you?"

"I'm in a safe location. I'll be home tomorrow."

She heard Robin softly crying. "I'm okay. Don't cry, because you'll make me start."

Robin laughed through her tears. "I can't wait to see you."

"Me too."

Liz hung up the phone and handed it to Calvin. She grabbed a blanket and went to the other end of the couch and covered them both up.

"There are bedrooms upstairs if you guys want to lie down."

Calvin and Steve headed upstairs and Johnny and Francis grabbed some chairs. There was no way they were going to bed.

Liz stared at Jason until she finally fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Liz got up and started some breakfast. She used most of the items in the fridge to feed the hungry men.

Jason was still sore but he could walk and move around. He came up behind her and hugged her.

"Thanks for saving me baby."

Liz smiled. "That's what I'm here for."

Jason grinned. "You sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm just a little nervous about going home. I'm not sure I'm ready to face all of the cameras."

"I understand. We'll get you to your house. At least there is a gate."

She turned and looked at him. "You were at my house?"

Jason grinned. "Yes. I like it actually."

She shook her head.

They all got dressed and headed to the landing strip. Sonny let them use the plane again. So, they all piled onto it.

Johnny and Francis slept the whole back and the rest of them tried to come up with a game plan.

* * *

The plane finally landed and Calvin's brother met them. They piled into his SUV and they drove to Liz's house. She wanted to change and go to the hospital.

Francis and Johnny checked out the house and grounds and made sure everything was secure. There were a couple of t.v. vans parked next to the house and Liz knew they'd multiply like roaches by the time they went back out. Calvin drove Steve to the store to get an outfit.

She went into her bedroom and looked around and then went into her closet. She picked out a simple black dress and put some heels on. She fixed her makeup and headed back downstairs.

"I'm ready." She said as all the guys looked up at her.

Calvin and Steve walked through the door. Steve had on a nice ensemble that Liz approved of.

"Let's go." She said grabbing Jason's hand.

* * *

When they got to the gate the number of news reporters had tripled. They managed to get out narrowly almost hitting a few people.

Calvin drove to the hospital and they went through a different entrance to avoid being seen. A nurse showed them where their father was and they walked towards the room.

Liz paused before she entered and took a deep breath.

Her father gasped when he saw them. "Oh my God." He said, his eyes filling with tears.

"Father." Liz said.

"I can't believe you are alive."

"No thanks to you." Liz said staring at him.

Jeff looked down. "I'm sorry. I know those are just words and there is no excuse for what I have done. "

Steve cut him off. "You're damn right there is no excuse. You have no idea what the both of us have been through because of your stupid ego."

Liz moved forward pointing her finger. "I'm going to tell you how this is going to play out. If there is ever going to be a shred of hope that we let you back into our lives, than I want that damn disk. "

Jeff looked up at her. "Fine, you can have it."

"Now you give it up easily? Unbelievable." Steve said.

"Where is it?"

"You've had it all the time."

"What do you mean?"

"It's inside your favorite Teddy bear."

Liz opened her mouth wide. "You desecrated T.J.?"

Steve turned around and tried not to laugh at Liz.

Liz turned around to go.

"May I ask what you are going to do with it?" Her father asked.

Liz looked back at him. "I'm going to make sure it goes to an organization that will use the technology responsibly. Who are truly trying to help people because they are compassionate and dedicated to researching diseases and finding cures. An organization that is the complete opposite of yours."

Liz spun around and walked out into the hall. Steve followed her. She turned around and punched him in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For laughing about T.J."

Steve looked at Jason and they both started laughing. Liz glared at them and headed for the press conference room.


	28. Chapter 28 – Party Time

**A/N – Thanks for the reviews! I agree about Jeff lrobinson01. I don't think Liz or Steve will be letting him back in anytime soon.**

Chapter 28 – Party Time

She smoothed down her dress and went up to the mike.

"I would like to first say that rumors of my death were greatly exaggerated. The truth is that due to numerous death threats, my brother and I went into hiding. Unfortunately, my parents refused to join us and my mother lost her life because of it."

Liz paused and looked down. "I know you have many questions, but frankly, I'm exhausted. I will tell you that my father is resting comfortable and the doctor's say he will make a full recovery. I would hope that all of you would respect our privacy as we grieve for the loss of my mother. Thank you."

Flashes from cameras were going off and people were calling out questions but Liz walked out the door. Jason kept her close as Johnny and Francis made a path back to the hallway and they went to the car.

"You did good sis." Steve said putting a hand on her shoulder.

They went back to the car. "Can you go to my parent's house please?"

Calvin steered the car over there and they all went inside.

"Do you know where my mother was killed?" She asked Calvin.

"She was kidnapped from the country club and bought to some undisclosed location. The police found her body in a park."

Liz nodded. "Is she buried?"

"Your father had her cremated."

Liz sat down on a chair.

"Are you alright sis?" Steve asked.

"I never was good enough for her but I still have some good memories when I was younger." She said grabbing his hand. She began to cry softly. "I don't even know what to feel right now."

Steve hugged her. "I know."

The rest of them left the room so the siblings could grieve together. Jason walked into her dad's study and looked around. There were pictures of the family everywhere and he stopped on one where Liz and Steve were younger and they were fully dressed but sopping wet.

Liz walked into the room and smiled. "That was when Steve and I got in an argument before church and decided to use some super soakers to settle it. Unfortunately, our clothes were ruined and we were on punishment for a week."

Jason smiled and pulled her into his arms. "Are you hanging in there?"

"Yes, but I have a lot to do."

Jason pulled back. "You do?"

Liz grinned.

"What are you up to?"

"You'll see."

* * *

Two days later, Liz had a welcome home party of sorts at her parent's house. She invited all of her friends and some very special guests.

Kelly, Robin and Sam had already arrived with dates. Kelly was dating Calvin's brother, Robin brought Patrick, and to the shock of everyone, Sam brought Brody who had broken up with his girlfriend and decided to be true to Sam.

They were all in the back yard where a tent was set up. They had a band and catering and of course a full bar. They were just making a toast when she looked up to see Jason walking through the back door and behind him were Carly, Jax, and Morgan.

Liz squealed and ran up and greeted them. She introduced them to everyone and looked back up and saw that Sonny and Kate were coming in.

"Sonny!" She said running up to him and giving him a hug.

She gave Kate a kiss on the cheek and showed them to their table. She waved at Shawn who went and hung out with Johnny, Francis, Calvin and his brother.

She went back to their table and sat on Jason's lap. "It's so nice to have everyone here. I'm so happy."

Jason grinned. "Me too."

They kissed and Liz looked up. Morgan was standing in front of them with a super soaker and Steve was standing behind him grinning.

"Morgan no!" Liz screamed.

Jason jumped up with Liz in his arms as Morgan squirted at them. Liz screamed as she was getting drenched as Jason used her to block the stream of water. She couldn't stop laughing and neither could anyone else.

Morgan finally ran out of water as Jason put Liz down and she chased Morgan around the back yard. She finally gave up and ran back towards the tent.

"He is so on a time out." Liz yelled.

Steve was bent over laughing. So, Liz grabbed Carly's water and threw it on his head. He jerked his head up in shock and then started chasing her. He caught up to her quickly and grabbed her around the waist and spun her around. He then picked her up.

"What are you doing?" Liz said laughing.

She turned and saw he was headed towards the water fountain. "Steve don't you even think about it." But Steve didn't stop. "Jason! Help." She screamed.

Jason was over by the guys and he looked at Calvin. "I don't hear anything do you?"

Calvin laughed.

"Jason!" She screamed again.

But it was too late anyway. Steve had unceremoniously dropped her into the fountain.

"I'm going to kill you." Liz said pouting.

Kelly ran into the house and got a big towel. She came out and handed it to Jason laughing. "You better go get your girl if you ever want sex again."

The guys snickered as Jason took the towel and walked towards Liz, who was now standing up.

"Oh now you come." She said trying to give him a look but she then broke into a fit of giggles.

He wrapped it around her and swept her up in his arms and carried her into the house as everyone clapped.

She got changed and put her hair up and came back outside. Sonny called her over.

"I have a surprise for you."

Liz grinned. "Really?"

Sonny grinned. "Really." He handed her an envelope. "Now, don't read it until we leave. But, I think you're going to like it."

The night finally came to an end, much to Liz's dismay.

They all said their goodbyes and she walked into the study where Jason was sitting.

She picked up Sonny's envelope and read his note and squealed. She handed him the note and grabbed her keys. "Let's go." She said dragging Jason to the car. She needed to get back to her house.


	29. Chapter 29 - Fulfilled

**A/N – Alright my lovely readers, this is the last chapter. I'm so thankful for all the wonderful reviews and encouragement. Please check out my new story to replace this one. It's called Missing Identity. **

Chapter 29 - Fulfilled

Liz reached for her drink and took a sip. "Yum." She said taking in the tropical breezes.

Jason smiled. It was nice to be able to just relax and not have a care in the world.

When he had read Sonny's letter, he was shocked.

_Dear Liz & Jason,_

_I'm so glad that our paths crossed and that I was able to help out. I thought after all you two have been through, that you deserved to have some quality time alone._

_So, you probably don't know this, but I own an island. _

_I'm offering it to you for two weeks. And surprise, you leave tomorrow. Kate and I are going to fly back on Jax's jet (no comment)._

_Be at the airport at 7:30 a.m. tomorrow morning. Pack light._

_Sonny_

Liz stood up and looked over at Jason. She took off her bikini top and dropped it on his stomach.

"I'mhot." She said coyly. "Really hot."

She turned and walked back towards the beach house.

Jason jumped up and caught up to her before they got to the house. He picked her up and kissed her hard. They got inside and he put her down.

Much to Jason's surprise, Liz pushed him onto the bed. She wiggled out of her bikini bottoms and walked towards him. He reached out his hands to touch her but pushed aside his hands and shook her head no. She grabbed his head and started to kiss him. Her tongue made a little trail along his lips and then expertly moved around inside of his mouth. Jason moaned. He forgot himself, and reached out to touch her again but she broke from his mouth and pushed him back onto the bed.

She grabbed his swim trunks and Jason lifted his hips so she could take them off. She sat on her knees and leaned forward on the bed and grabbed his rising erection into her hands as she moved it up and down. She took him in her mouth and used her tongue to tease him until Jason moaned her name. He reached over, grabbed her legs, and then pulled her towards his head and opened them up. He pulled her hips down towards his mouth and licked and flicked her clit with tongue. Liz moaned as she sucked and licked him as he throbbed in her hand.

Jason's head fell back. "Baby please…Fuck….." He said wanting to feel himself inside of her.

Liz finally swung around and straddled him. Jason grabbed her hips and plunged into her and she began to bounce up and down. As they found their rhythm and then gave in to all the pleasures bombarding their bodies, she finally collapsed onto him.

He rolled over, still inside of her. "I love you Elizabeth Webber."

"I love you Jason Morgan."

6 months later, they were married.


End file.
